


Mischief, Mischief, Mischief Managed

by Scyfymom13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 4-year-old antics, BB8 is a special needs student, Ben likes Rey, Ben works IT, Canonical Character Death, Cotton Candy, Down Syndrome, F/M, Flashbacks, Ice Cream, Kylo & Matt & Randy, Marshmallows, No Angst, Or is there?, PreK, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is a nursery school teacher, Reylo - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Saturday Night Live References, Snow Storm, Star Wars Modern AU, Triplets, Tropes, ben needs a hug, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyfymom13/pseuds/Scyfymom13
Summary: Rey and Ben take care of the 4-year-old Dameron triplets, Kylo, Matt and Randy.
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 113
Kudos: 81
Collections: Force Dyad Celebration!





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkywalkerForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerForever/gifts).



> Prompt - Rey and Ben babysitting toddler triplets for one of their friends.
> 
> ~ Song Inspiration - “The Waiting is the Hardest Part”  
> Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers

~§~

  
The soft covered black marble notebook was worn and frayed. It sat on the makeshift nightstand, really an old milk crate, next to Rey Dosmit’s inexpensive twin bed. Every morning, of every day, as Rey brushed away the cobwebs of sleep, she sought out the book. 

Her finger tips drifted over indentation after indentation. Page after page after page was marked with thousands of tick marks, 7,790 to be precise. Sixteen years of birthdays never celebrated, minor achievements never rewarded, milestones never acknowledged, all buried in her journal of time.

As soul crushing as this would seem, Rey never looked at it that way. Her sunny disposition and generally hopeful outlook always served her well. Rey believed that the belonging she sought was not behind her….it was ahead, she believed this with every fiber of her soul.

Of course Life just chose to throw twists and turns at Rey’s feet constantly. Her most pressing challenge at the moment was applying for the position of a Pre-K teacher at a nearby nursery program. Naboo Nursery School had quite the reputation. 

Founded by legendary educator Luke Skywalker and his illustrious sister, the former Senator, Leia Organa, the school and its sister charter, Raddus Intermediate shared space on beautiful sprawling grounds just inside the city limits of the metropolis, Chandrila. Collectively the two schools fell under the parent company of Skywalker Secondary.

Up until she was hired, Rey courageously negotiated through heartache and adversity - her drug addled parents’ deaths left her as a ward of the state. Placed into a foster home with a horrible and sadistic guardian, Rey fought for emancipation at the age of sixteen.

Luckily, Rey’s public high school had advanced placement credits for almost every subject. So, with no other desire than to “get on with her life” Rey chose to work hard at her studies and sacrificed all social activities, graduating after her Junior year. 

Entering college with enough credits to fast track a master’s degree in Early Childhood Education, Rey fulfilled her lifelong dream of becoming a nursery school teacher. Even with the extra credits and various academic scholarships, Rey still had to juggle her school schedule around a part time job to offset her cost of living.

Resourceful and with a knack for all things mechanical Rey was able to pick up a few shifts at a local garage during the summer between her third and fourth year of university. 

Bespin, run by two quirky friends, Lando Calrissian and Charlie Bacca were skeptical, at first, regarding Rey’s abilities, but were pleasantly impressed when she effortlessly helped rebuild a Falcon 360 engine in one day. 

~§§§~

Walking into the double doored garage, Rey’s senses were assaulted by the combination of gasoline, burning rubber and motor oil. Looking around for any sign of activity, Rey spied a pair of long legs protruding out from underneath a ‘77 Millennium Falcon Cobra, doors off, the newly refurbished tan interior on display.

“Are you one of the owners?” Rey called as she approached. With the rattle of a well worn creeper, out rolled the form of a giant with a mane of shaggy brown hair cascading about his shoulders. 

Wordlessly grunting as he pulled himself up to a sitting position, the mechanic turned around, surprised by the intrusion.

“Yes.” was the curt reply Rey received.

Before she could lose her nerve, Rey pulled a newspaper clipping out of her pocket, unfolded the page and pointed, “I’m here about the ad, you need an apprentice.” 

The man’s eyebrows shot up into his shaggy hairline as he inspected the feisty hazel eyed girl in front of him.

Standing slowly, Rey followed the large figure as he stood to his full height before her. Reaching out a large paw of a hand, the man introduced himself, “Charlie Bacca, but people call me Chewie.”

Grasping as firmly as she could at the offering, she replied, “Rey Dosmit.”

With a little shrug of his shoulders, Chewie looked around the garage. Spying a pair of coveralls hanging on a hook wedged between an air compressor and a wall full of socket wrenches, he nodded to Rey, “Why don’t you grabbed those, they might be a little big,” pointing to the denim jumpsuit, “and show me what you’ve got.”

For the next three hours Rey industriously worked shoulder to shoulder with Chewie to help restore the Falcon 360 engine. Pointing to the wiring, Rey suggested, “We should probably bypass the compressor.” With a nod Chewie agreed and reworked the wiring.

Chewie explained to Rey that the car they were working on belonged to a close family friend. Without going into much detail, the mechanic hinted that the owner’s business dealings might not quite be on the up and up. “I would trust him with my life.” Chewie said as he gazed to the side to level a serious look in Rey’s direction. 

Rolling out from beneath the chassis, and not quite sure how to respond to this, Rey replied, “I just need a few extra bucks to get me through school.” 

Chewie looked at the greased smeared girl before him, noncommittally he said, “You do good work, I imagine you’ll be discreet as well. The job is yours if you want it.”

“Really!” Rey squealed delightedly, “I won’t let you down!”

Jumping up excitedly, screw gun still in her hand, Rey failed to see that two other men had walked into the garage. Spinning on her heels Rey barreled into them both. 

Gingerly grabbing her elbow and lowering the screw gun, the fellow closest to her, dressed casually in a off-white henley and a navy utility vest, reprimanded with a smile, “You know how to use one of those, kid?” 

Without thinking Rey flippantly remarked, “Yeah, you pull the trigger.” Realizing how rude she just sounded, her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

The scoundrel let out a bark of laughter towards Chewie, “Oh, I like her!”

“Hello, what have we here?” the other fellow interrupted with a wide smile as he flipped his light blue rain poncho over his shoulder.

Rey, her face flushing profusely, offered, “I’m so sorry!” 

Chewie patted the embarrassed student on the shoulder, “This is Han, he’s the owner of the car.” 

“Hi.” Rey sputtered, thinking that she would probably lose this job as quickly as it was offered, “It’s a sweet ride.” she continued, pointing towards the car.

“And this is Lando Calrissian, your other new boss.” Chewie laughed heartily.

“Ah!” smiled Lando, as he dramatically bowed, “Welcome to Bepsin.”

“Ok, Rey,” Chewie gently nodded, “You’re done for the day.” Handing the stunned girl a crisp fifty dollar bill, he went on, “Check your schedule and we’ll see you next week.” 

Realizing she was being dismissed, Rey quickly grabbed her backpack and offered another round of apologies to Han and Lando.

As she was leaving Rey overheard Han say, “So how’s my Falcon, old buddy?”

~§§§~

As time went by Rey was entirely grateful for the bottomless donuts, snacks and coffee Chewie would have on hand at Bespin and appreciated Lando’s penchant for flamboyance and generosity. Both could always be counted on for an advance in salary when Rey found herself short on an electric or heating bill. 

Over the next year and a half, Rey showed up at Bespin whenever she was needed. As discreet as a college age student could be, Rey couldn’t help but pick up bits and pieces of odd conversations between her affable bosses and some of the more suspicious characters that came and went at the garage. 

Figuring out that not all of the customers calling needed automotive repairs, Rey found herself tinkering on a beat up shell of a rusty Speeder out behind the main building of the garage every moment she could find.

Enjoying the company of the two business partners, Rey found herself spending more and more time at Bespin. Secluded in a corner, behind a hydraulic lift, Rey set up a desk for herself and found that she could get more school work done there than at the campus library.

It became a common occurrence for Chewie or Lando, returning from an offsite job, to find Rey asleep at her makeshift desk. 

“You work too hard.” Lando gently scolded, “You should be out socializing instead of hanging around two old fuddy duddies.”

“I’m good.”Rey smiled affectionately, “Besides, you guys really need me.”

When Rey received her final grades and the pomp and circumstances of graduation loomed before her, she hesitantly approached Lando and Chewie with an invitation to the ceremony. Never having someone to share in her personal triumphs she was nervous to invite her employers to watch her walk for her diploma.

Shyly knocking on the door to the office, Rey took a deep breath as she entered.

“Come in,” called Lando, as he hung up the office phone.

Looking up from paperwork Chewie smiled, “What’s on your mind, kid?” 

“All of the graduates get four invites to the upcoming ceremony,” Rey explained stammering, “before I give mine back, I wanted to see if both of you would like to come.”

Pushing his chair back, Chewie stood up and walked around the desk. Lando joined him, arms crossed above his chest.

Bowing theatrically, because he was always so dramatic, Lando smiled, “It would be our honor!”

Chewie, a man of very few words, pulled Rey into a bear hug, “We are both so proud of you!”

After the ceremony, the owners of Bespin presented Rey with a car from the garage, the old Jakku Speeder, that she had been meticulously working on in her spare time. 

Summer passed swiftly and the opportunity to follow her dream presented itself with a flyer that arrived in the mail at the garage. An announcement of an upcoming open house slipped out of a circular and landed at Rey’s feet. 

Feeling that Fate was calling her, Rey found Chewie working under a car, “Um, Chewie,” Rey said, clutching the flyer in her tightly closed fist, “I’m going to check this position out,” her hand waving the paper for Chewie to see, “I should probably give you two weeks notice.”

Chewie’s hand flew up gesturing, “Stop, that’s not really necessary.” 

Exiting the office Lando asked, “What’s going here?” 

Chewie glanced over to Lando, “Rey has a job prospect, wants to give us her notice.” Turning to Rey the bear of a man offered, “Let’s just say you are off on, um, a sabbatical, ok.”

Seeing the tears that Rey was holding back, Chewie reached to pull her into a hug, “You’ll always have a job here if you need it.” 

Gratefully, Rey smiled and quickly wiped the corner of her eyes on her sleeve. 

Knowing that she had the support of her friends, Rey bade the pair a brief goodbye. 

“We are going to sorely miss you.” Lando grinned fondly.

“You better stop in and visit.” Chewie agreed. 

With promises to stay in touch and well wishes from Chewie and Lando, Rey walked out of Bespin, excited by the future waiting in front of her.

~§§§~


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview and introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Song Inspiration - “School Teacher”  
> Bob Seger

~§~§~

  
The middle of August in Chandrila City would find most people searching for a cool spot by the lake for a refreshing summer swim or seeking a respite from the heat at one of its sprawling shopping malls. Not Rey, though, after putting the final touches on her resume she was now struggling to decide on which outfit she should wear to her job interview at Skywalker Secondary.

Not that she had so many options. While devoting all her time and money to just existing and her education, Rey was just not interested in fashion for the sake of fashion. Most of her clothing, scavenged from a nearby thrift store, afforded more utility than comfort.

Deciding on a pair of light grey slacks and a short sleeve, black sweater with an illusion of a white collared shirt underneath, Rey leaned over to slide her black flats on and headed out the door to meet her fate. 

Entering the school, Rey eyed the reception window and walked over to check in.

“Good morning.” Rey was greeted by a serious looking woman with platinum hair in a crisp navy suit, “Are you Luke’s 8 o’clock?” 

“I am,” Rey said breathlessly, “Rey Dosmit.”

“Good,” the blond replied, moving from her chair, “I’ll show you to his office. I’m Phasma Captain, but everyone just calls me Phas.” the statuesque registrar laughed as she reached out to shake Rey’s hand.

Rey looked up, marveling to herself at the height of the woman before her, “It’s nice to meet you, Phas.” she timidly replied.

With a knock on the office door and a call to come in, Rey entered the small, cluttered office of Luke Skywalker, world renowned educator. 

With her accomplished resume in hand, Rey confidently handed it over to Luke. Her interviewer was a prospective contrast. On one hand, with his untrimmed beard and tousled sandy hair, Luke looked like he would be right at home in a hipster art gallery. 

On the other, his attire of khaki cargo pants and a red collared golf shirt with the school's black and white logo gave off more of a tony prep school vibe. Rey started second guessing her choice of outfit!

“Your resume is quite impressive, Miss Dosmit,” the administrator stated, glancing up to meet Rey’s eyes. 

“Just one question, _why are you here_?” Luke asked curiously.

Rey sat for a minute and thought about everything in her life that had brought her to this very moment, and said, “ _Something inside me has always been there, but now it’s awake.”_

Rey continued, _“_ If I’m given a chance to make a small meaningful difference in one child’s life, I would grab that opportunity and never let it go.”

Luke smiled, “You need to be a teacher.”

Rey’s answering smile was blinding, nodding her head, “I need to be a teacher.”

“Well then, welcome to Skywalker Secondary,” Luke proclaimed, extending his hand, “I believe you will be a wonderful asset to our Naboo Nursery School program. Phas will get you sorted out, I will ring her and let her know to start the paperwork.”

Rey answered Luke’s offered hand with an enthusiastic shake, “Thank you!” and walked out of Luke’s office as the new Pre-K 4 teacher at Naboo Nursery School.

Stepping into the corridor, Rey, buzzing with excitement, let out a soft “Whoop!” and threw her fist in the air punching away her old life and landing an uppercut into the jaw of a very shocked tree of a man that she didn’t even notice.

“Ow!” Came the response from the surprised gentleman, his hand reaching to check himself.

“Ohh, I’m so sorry ………” Rey's voice dropped off as she inspected her handiwork, her fingers reaching for the stranger’s face automatically. 

A frisson of electricity passed from Rey’s fingertips to the now speechless bystander’s hand that cupped his jaw.

The eyes of her hallway companion widened at the contact. 

“Um, I’m Ben, Ben Solo. Nice hook.” He gestured, good-naturedly, reaching out in greeting.

Rey stood stock still as her eyes met Ben’s gaze for the first time. The pronounced dimple on his right cheek was distracting, in an oh, so good way but his eyes! Truly a mirror to one’s soul, Rey was instantly drawn to his cola colored irises, that held a subtle drip of melted toffee, with a scoop of velvety dark chocolate; an ice cream soda that could quench an unexplainable thirst that she was totally unaware of, but NEEDED, NOW, this very second!

“Rey, Rey Dosmit.” her voice raspy as her mouth melted into a shy grin.

She shook his proffered hand, engulfed by the warmth of his touch, and staggered by the size of his fingers which delicately brushed her inner wrist.

The moment felt frozen in time, the air syrupy with purpose. 

“Thwack!” the door to the classroom across from the surprised pair opened. 

Jumping back from each other, both profusely blushing, a petite smartly dressed woman made her way straight to the couple.

Rey observed the newcomer recognizing her immediately. Leia Organa, with her signature braided crown encircling the diminutive women’s head was recognizable to everyone in this part of the country. The woman’s record of championing society’s most downtrodden while serving in the Republic’s Senate was legendary. Rey, grateful for all the research she did on Skywalker Secondary and its illustrious founders, was still awed by Leia Organa’s presence.

“You must be Rey Dosmit,” she exclaimed, reaching out to pat Rey’s shoulder in a warm greeting, she continued, “my brother Luke just raved about you! Impressive, most impressive!” 

Rey smiled, politely, “I’m so grateful to have this chance, it really means the world to me,” she replied nervously, “I’m glad I made a good first impression!”

“I’ll say you did!” Ben offered with a brief smirk, rubbing his chin.

“I see you met my son.” Leia beamed, pivoting to look up at her son’s face, “I’m surprised to see you so early, Ben.” 

Reluctantly turning away from Rey, he said to his mother, “Luke had an issue with the remote learning program…” his voice trailed off as Leia interrupted.

“Don’t bore me with the details, I have a 9 o’clock with Amilyn,” Leia called as she hurried past the pair down the hallway.

“Good Luck, Rey!” Leia, loudly whispered, her hand reaching for the doorknob in front her, “Ben, I expect to see you Friday night.” as she ducked behind the now opened door.

“Uh, yeah, ok.” Ben muttered in his mother’s direction, as the door swung closed.

“Wow, she’s a whirlwind!” Rey exclaimed!

“You have no idea!” Ben returned, his smile softened, “You have no idea!”

Clearly the mood had shifted, and not to take up any more of Ben’s time, Rey moved to find her classroom. 

“I hope you have a great first day.” Ben grinned with a slight nod of his head.

  
“Oh!” Rey replied slyly, turning to pass Ben, she smiled up at his handsome face with a bold wink, “I think it’s already been!”

“Indeed!” Ben answered, his eyes crinkling from the broad smile that swept over his face, his oh, so distracting dimples on full display, “I’m just down the hall, here,” he called, gesturing, “Let me know if you need, anything, anything at all!”

~§§§~

The morning sun, winking through the clouds, sparkled across the snow-covered surfaces of the apartment mews. Stepping through the window-paned doorway of the lobby of her building, Rey took in a deep breath of the frigid morning air, grateful to have chosen to don her sensible warm boots.

With her arms laden with supplies for her nursery school program, she carefully managed the three stones steps into the courtyard. Crystallized late blooming roses, thyme and sage lined the walkway that led to the cobblestone sidewalk running adjacent to the line of cars parked on the hilly avenue. 

Tucking her newly crocheted red scarf under her collar, Rey quickly sought her key fob in the inner breast pocket of her forest green wool coat to unlock her car. Carefully picking her way through the bagged refuse, piled for the early morning pickup, Rey’s attention was briefly pulled to the sound of the nearby train gate tolling in the distance.

Glancing briefly at her watch, she made a mental note of how quickly she needed to negotiate the next few minutes to avoid having to stop for the next train due. Switching her coffee thermos to her left hand while adjusting her large canvas tote over her left shoulder, Rey lifted the frozen handle with a sharp jerk to pry open the passenger side door.

Once everything was deposited into her old white Jakku Speeder sedan, Rey slipped her way around to the front of the vehicle and quickly grabbed her snow brush to clean off the frost covered windows. Waiting for a city bus to pass, she sidled up to the door and quickly slid into the driver’s seat. Turning the ignition, the engine coughed twice before springing to life.

One advantage of Rey’s employment at NNS was her short commute, literally eight minutes, but if she were stopped at the train tracks, it would delay her by six minutes more. Sending a prayer up to the Maker, Rey expertly made a ‘bat turn” across the wide street, bound for the school. As she cautiously made her way over the small bridge that led to the city limits, Rey timed the light perfectly, turning left onto Coruscant Avenue. 

The train gates were just 100 feet in front of her, and the lights were NOT blinking. Rey spied several commuters briskly walking towards the station, “Oh no!” She groaned internally. “I hope I make it!” She sighed out loud. 

Signaling with her right blinker, Rey made a sharp right turn after clearing the tracks, and not a moment too soon, the bells went off and the gate came down right behind her. 

Just a few short minutes later, Rey pulled into the school parking lot and maneuvered into a spot next to a sleek, black TIE Rover. Briefly looking in the rear-view mirror to examine her teeth and tame down some flyaways, Rey secretly glanced to her right to see if the driver of the car next to hers was there.

The abrupt knock on her driver’s side door completely startled her. Turning her head to the left, Rey peeked through the crystalline fog that was forming on her car, soft delicate lines webbed in a haphazard pattern formed quickly as the cold air came in contact with the warm surface of her Jakku Speeder.

Alighting from her car, Rey let out a breathy “Hey,” while looking up through her bangs, her cheeks growing rosy, “I didn’t see you get out of your truck.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you there, Rey.” Ben chuckled sheepishly, the tips of his ears pink, as they peeked out from under his black beanie, “I should know better after you caught me in the jaw when we first met.”

“Gosh, Ben,” Rey laughed heartily, “You are never going to let me forget that, huh!” 

“Nope.” Ben smiled, dimples and teeth on display, “Do you need help with your stuff?”

“Sure, that would be wonderful.” Rey replied softly as she tucked her scarf under her chin.

Walking around to the opposite side of the car, Ben opened the door and grabbed the large tote bag before Rey could even reach it. Stepping back to give Ben some space, Rey secretly admired the physicality of the man before her. Rey’s eyes roamed across the stretch of Ben’s wide shoulders filling out his navy pea coat perfectly.

“Hmm,” Ben coughed, catching Rey off guard, “Looks like more snow is headed our way.” Ben continued with a nod.

Rey turned to see angry storm clouds gathering off to the west, “Wow, we better make a beeline for the school.” she agreed, a blush rising high on her cheeks.

They sauntered along in a companionable silence, songbirds chirping from the row of pine trees that bordered the school property, accompanying their brief morning meditation.

“What do you have planned for the kiddos this week?” Ben asked Rey as they walked towards the main entrance.

“Well, I went to the park over the weekend and collected pinecones.” Rey piped, patting the canvas tote that Ben had slung over his back.

Reaching into the bag to pull out one of the conifers “I’m going to have the kids paint, glue and glitter these bad boys and turn them into tree ornaments.” Rey smiled brightly. 

Ben can’t help but return her grin with one of his own, “Very creative on your part, keeping the cost of supplies down for the program.” Ben threw Rey a mischievous wink.

“Ha ha!” Rey chuckled and then stammered, “No!” as she slipped through an icy puddle. Lurching into his elbow, Rey grabbed Ben’s bicep to keep from falling down.

“Here,” Ben switched the tote and offered Rey his unoccupied arm, “Hold on tight.” 

Rey felt the blush high on her cheeks spread down to her neck as she grabbed the strong offering. 

Ben didn’t seem to mind, at all, that Rey hadn’t let go until she reached her classroom. 

For the past 3 months, Rey had surreptitiously stolen secret glances at her hidden crush every time they were in each other’s orbit. 

“Thank you.” Rey said, as Ben placed the pinecone filled tote on her desk.

“I’ll catch up with you, later?” Ben asked hopefully, moving his mouth in a way that Rey can’t decide, still, is a pout or a smirk. Since early November, the two had been spending time, off and on, together during Rey’s lunch breaks.

“Okay,” Rey knowingly smiled, “I’m quite sure you know my schedule by now.” She can’t help but laugh, “I’ll see you in the lounge at 11:20, after the first batch of rugrats are gone for the day.” 

~§§§~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos and comments 💕👀💕


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triplets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Song Inspiration - “Rainbow Connection” The Muppets
> 
> Surprise - another update.
> 
> CW - inferred child abandonment

~§~§~§~

  
State regulations capped the maximum learning time for Rey’s 4-year-old program at 2 hours and 15 minutes. Just enough time to fit in a nice balance of cognitive learning and rigorous exercise. 

Her day started at 9am, with a 40-minute break for lunch. Her second class began at 12:15 ending at 2:30. Cleaning up the classroom was part of the job, but Rey didn’t mind at all, she was a bit on the compulsive side and liked to keep things orderly.

With both classes registered to maximum capacity, two aids were assigned to help Rey during the Fall semester. Finn Gales, an aid with three years under his belt, had a similar upbringing in foster care like Rey. The two became fast friends with their shared experience.

Rose Tico, like Rey, was also a new hire. Hailing from Hays Minor University, Rose received her degree in Psychology and was currently working on her master’s in Special Ed. Leia felt Rose would be the perfect fit for Rey’s afternoon class with the inclusion of a student with Down Syndrome.

Preparing for the arrival of her students, Rey went over to her planner to see which child would be the “special helper” this week. Pulling out her planner, Rey reached for a grey utility box on the left side of her desk. 

Flipping through her flashcards, each with a child's name neatly printed in black, Rey smiled fondly at the small pictures of her students. This side of the card noted their birthdays as well. On the reverse was the emergency contact information and other pertinent information pertaining to that student.

Shuffling the cards, Rey randomly picked out five from her morning session and five from her afternoon session. Arranging them into a pocket holder on her calendar, Rey glanced at the first morning student picked. Smiling, Rey saw that it was Armitage Hux, one of her more timid students.

Placing little Armie’s picture on a miniature easel on the front of her desk, Rey hoped that she could get the shy child to smile at least once during the session today.

Finishing the rest of the week off, Rey turned her attention to the afternoon session. Sorting the five cards Rey was amazed to see that three of this week’s “special helpers” would be split amongst the precocious Dameron triplets. 

“Ahh,” Rey murmured to herself, “this should be an interesting week, for sure!”  
  


~§§§~  
  


The Dameron boys captured a special place in Rey’s heart upon their first interaction. Their parents, Zorii and Poe, were one of the first people Rey met at NNS during an open house that was hosted in August.

Even though her college coursework required “student teaching” to receive her license, Rey, while researching everything about Skywalker Secondary, felt that the open house would afford a more laid-back atmosphere to get a feel of being surrounded by so many youngsters. 

Held on the sprawling grounds of Skywalker Secondary soccer field, Rey, dressed in denim overalls and a bright pink tee shirt, ambled up to the registration booth to check in. 

Stopping briefly to smell the red and white carnations that festooned the table, she presented her credentials. Bopping her head to the rhythmic sound of tin drums playing in the distance, Rey turned to the affable young woman working the table.

“Hi, I’m Rey Dosmit,” she offered, “Would this be the best place to make an interview appointment for employment at the school.”

“Yes!” the pleasant attendant remarked, “Let me look at Mr. Skywalker’s schedule. I’m Kaydel Connix, nice to meet you!”

Flashing a tentative smile, Rey nodded her head in agreement patiently waiting. Surveying the crowd of families gathering, Rey caught sight of an older couple making their way past a row of small soccer nets, three adorable little boys in tow.

The mom held the hands of a sandy haired tyke and a platinum blond cherub, sporting wired frame glasses. The dad was being led along by a toddler with a full head of wavy black hair.

A small pang of sadness hit Rey in her heart. Suddenly overwhelmed with a memory, tears sprang in the corner of Rey’s eyes.   
  


~§~§~§~

_Rey, whose small hand was now being held by a nurse, could feel the chafed palm of the medical professional as she guided her through the ER to a curtained off gurney._

_“Come here, child,” the elderly nurse encouraged, patting the thin vinyl covered stretcher, “Let’s get you up here and make sure you are ok.”_

_Five-year-old Rey, scooted closer to the kindly woman and raised her arms. “Up?” The shy child gestured._

_“”Yes, my dear” the nurse replied, pushing her Coke-bottle glasses on top of her head, “”I’ve got, you.”_

_Leaning over and with surprising strength, the nurse gently placed Rey on the gurney._

_“What is your name?” The nurse inquired._

_“Rey,” the tot whispered, shyly, “just Rey.”_

_“Ok, I’m Maz.” the woman smiled, smoothing out her stiffly starched uniform, “I’m going to get the doctor to check you out.”_

_Before turning away, Maz reached into her pocket and produced a small chocolate bar and dropped it into young Rey’s hand._

_Dumbfounded, Rey looked at the foreign gift in her small palm._

_Maz tsked, “Here,” as she unwrapped the candy, “It’s delicious.”_

_As Rey popped the chocolate into her mouth, she heard the nurse quietly explain to the doctor about things she didn’t understand at the time, like “Child Protective Services” and “Orphan”, but the candy was indeed, delicious._

~§~§~§~  
  


“Rey,” Kaydel exclaimed looking up, “Here is your visitor’s badge.”

Rey, her melancholic reverie interrupted, glanced over to Kaydel with an uncomfortable smile and wordlessly took the offered ID.

Coming to her senses, Rey thanked the young woman and pinned the badge to the worn fastener on her overalls. 

Familiarizing herself with the field’s set up, Rey discovered a row of occupied see-saws. Several parents were milling around keeping an eye on their children. 

Walking up to Rey, the older woman that she spied earlier, asked “Hello there, do you work here?”

“Not yet,” Rey grinned, shaking off her previous mood.

“I have my fingers crossed for my job interview next week!” Rey continued, unable to contain her obvious enthusiasm.

Reaching out to shake Rey’s hand quickly, the curly haired mom smiled, “I’m Zorii Dameron and over there,” she continued “is my husband, Poe.”

Upon hearing his name, Poe Dameron turned to the pair and gave a curt salute and then smiled.

“You look like you have your hands full,” Rey eyed the three boys running in their direction, “Triplets?”

“Yes!” Zorii exclaimed, as she leaned down to gather her sons into a group hug, “My mini miracles! They just turned four in July!”

Poe caught up with his kids and formally introduced himself to Rey, “Poe Dameron, at your service.” The handsome father snapped to attention and with a broad smile he gave Rey another curt salute.

Rey returned his greeting with a salute of her own, “Rey Dosmit reporting for duty.” she laughed.

Looking down at the little boys in wonder, Rey couldn’t remember ever meeting triplets.

“Well, who do we have here?” Rey addressed the youngsters, as she sat on the grass, making eye contact with each child.

The dark-haired boy clad in a red tee shirt with a rocket ship on the front and black shorts spoke first, proudly puffing his chest out, “I’m Kylo and I’m the oldest!”

“Nice to meet you,” Rey responded directly. Kylo leaned in to give Rey a high five, his smile wide, dimples on both cheeks.

The second child moved over, pushing Kylo out of the way. Breathlessly he rushed out “I’m Randolf, but you can call me Randy. Do you like my beanie? My mom made it for me.”

Before Rey could respond, Zorii cut Randy off, “Slow down there, buddy. Let the lady catch her breath.”

“Sorry mom,” Randy said quickly, smiling up at Rey, “she’s very pretty.” 

Rey’s grin spread wide across her face, “That’s such a nice thing for you to say, Randy! Thank you!”

Turning to meet the blond, bespectacled tyke, Rey discovered him shyly hiding behind his dad’s leg.

Rey looked at the ground next to her and spied a ladybug lazing on a dandelion. Carefully plucking the stem, she held it up for the last toddler’s inspection.

Running the back of his hand across his nose, the final triplet cautiously sat down next to Rey, his bright orange suspenders reflecting the midday sun.

“Do you want to hold the flower to get a better look,” Rey asked quietly. 

The blond-haired boy bashfully murmured, “Yes.”

“My name is Rey, and this is my friend Lulu, the ladybug,” Rey improvised as she gingerly passed the yellow flower into the toddler’s outstretched hand. 

“My name is Matt,” he breathed out slowly, inspecting the red speckled bug. Leaning up to Rey’s ear, to share a secret, Matt whispered, “Did you know after the rain there are rainbows.”

“I heard that somewhere.” Rey’s voice lilted with kindness, “It’s nice to meet you as well, Matt.” Scooting over to his brothers, Matt showed off the flower and ladybug to Randy and Kylo.

Zorii and Poe joined Rey on the grassy field, the noon sun drifting behind the thin wispy cirrus clouds above.

Zorii, leaned on her husband’s knee and whispered over to Rey, “That’s the most talkative our little Matthew has been, ever.”

Surprised, Rey nodded her head slowly, privileged to have met this beautiful family, her heart full.

~§§§~


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh boy, those arms!” Rey thought as she noticed the shirt sleeves of Ben’s crisply pressed blue Oxford were neatly rolled up to his elbows exposing his strongly defined forearms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Song Inspiration- “Nobody Does it Better” - Carly Simon
> 
> “ I wasn't lookin' but somehow you found me  
> It tried to hide from your love light”

~§~§~§~§~

  
After hanging up her coat, Rey stepped over to the supply closet and retrieved two medium sized wicker baskets. Quickly, rearranging her desk to make room for the receptacles, Rey began sorting out the pinecones. Mindlessly pushing up the sleeves of her light pink long sleeve tunic, Rey counted out enough cones for each class.

“Good Morning!” chirped a cheerful Rose as she stepped into the classroom slipping her fur lined denim jacket off, “What’s on the calendar today?”

“Hey, Rose!” Rey greeted her friend, “December Agenda! Can you believe it!”

“On it!” replied Rose, as she moved from the closet. Flicking her hands through her staticky hair to slip it from under her collar, Rose unbuttoned her bright neon blue sweater and set to work as if she were headed into battle.

“Ladies!” Finn grinned as he entered the classroom, shaking off the cold and his brown leather jacket. Cramming his driving gloves into his pocket, Finn turned to Rey, “Ready to expand some minds today?” he asked, nudging his friend’s shoulder gently.

“You’re late!” Rose jokingly scolded, as she busily went about preparing the room for the arrival of the youngsters. “Grab those snowflakes for the calendar, over there.”

“Here,” Finn pointed to the supply cabinet, a puzzled look on his face.

“No.” Rey sighed patiently, jutting her chin in the direction to the arts and craft center. 

Walking over to the table, Finn picked out a blue folder, “This one?” He asked over his shoulder.

Impatiently, Rey pointed to his right, “No! No!”

Finally, he lifted a green folder waving it in both Rose and Rey’s direction.

“Yes?” Finn smiled meekly, opening the folder to find the snowflakes labeled for each day of December.

At the same time, Rey and Rose exasperatedly exclaimed, “YES!”

Handing the folder over to Rose, Finn joined his coworkers and the trio set to finish arranging the classroom to their satisfaction. 

Looking up at the clock, Rey anticipated the morning bell and walked over to the door to let the early arrivals in. Smoothing her stray hairs behind her ears, Rey peeked out into the hall.

“Good morning everyone!” Rey cheerfully greeted her students as they filed into the classroom.

A chorus of “Hi Miss Rey” rang out from the children as Rose and Finn expertly collected snacks, school bags and coats.

Rey was immensely proud of how she set up her classroom. On one side of the room was a dress up center that included a trunk of various costumes and recycled products. Rey had arranged a small kitchen center, a garage center, and an art center with 3 handmade easels that a local gallery donated to the program. Behind the dress up center there was plenty of wall space to hang all of her students’ projects on display.

In the middle of the space was a circular shaped rug with letters, shapes and numbers colorfully displayed. On the opposite wall, 2 tables with twelve chairs were positioned by the windows. The natural sunlight warmed the children’s faces as they set about their first task of the day.

On her own time, using educational templates from the internet, Rey printed out personalized worksheets for every student. By design, Rey structured her curriculum to afford the best possible results from her charges. The latter part of the school day consisted of discipline, dexterity, and discovery. The second half of the program left time for physical games in either the dedicated playground for the toddlers or the gymnasium when weather was inclement.

With Rose’s and Finn’s assistance, all twelve of her students eagerly grabbed crayons and practiced tracing their names, the letter and number of the week. Leaning over, Rey offered words of encouragement to each child. 

Eyeing the time, Rey announced, “Calendar time children.” Spreading her arms out, inviting them all to the colorful rug behind her, “It’s time to start our new week!”

Eagerly the children situated themselves on the rug, bumping and laughing amongst themselves until they were all seated on the floor. In the meantime, Finn and Rose collected the worksheets and filed them so Rey could track their progress.

“After circle time, today,” Rey instructed, “we will be making tree ornaments out of pinecones that I collected over the weekend.”

  
Excitement buzzed through the classroom, all of the kids loved arts and crafts. Curiously, the children closest to the tables watched as Rose and Finn organized the craft project for them.

From the front of the room, Rey playfully covered her eyes, and asked “Now, where is little Armie Hux?”

Bashfully, the red headed tyke, slowly stood up and made his way to where Rey was sitting.

“Armie is our special helper today!” Rey exclaimed happily, as she clapped her hands and began with the next part of her lesson.  
  


~§§§~  
  


After the last of the morning class toddlers were dismissed, including little Armie Hux who offered Rey a shy smile as he left the room with his dad, she quickly grabbed her tote and walked over to the cabinet to retrieved her thermos of homemade chicken soup and a sandwich - peanut butter and jelly on pumpernickel bread. 

“Hot date?” Rose teased with a playful grin as she fluttered her eyelashes obnoxiously.

Finn snorted as he grabbed Rose’s hand, “Leave her alone, Rosie!”

Rey just laughed and threw the pair a huge eye roll, pointing at her watch, “See you in 40 minutes!”

With anticipation, Rey headed off for the teachers’ lounge, lunch in tow.

~§§§~

The highlight of Rey’s day was spending her daily break with Ben. She wasn’t going to miss any opportunity to fully get to know the handsome IT administrator. The attraction Rey felt for him was incredibly strong. 

Unfortunately, Rey’s life experiences growing up didn’t give her the confidence to let people get close so it was a challenge that Rey was slowly overcoming. Where Ben was concerned, however, Rey felt compelled to be more open and vulnerable. 

“No risk, no reward.” Rey chanted to herself as she ducked into the ladies’ room to straighten herself out. Quickly she readjusted the loose bun at the back of her head and tucked a few stray wisps behind her ears. 

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Rey thought internally, “I can do this, I can do this!” Without further delay, exiting the restroom, Rey quickly made her way to the teachers’ lounge. 

Taking a reassuring breath, Rey pushed through the door into the nearly empty room. Spying Ben, folded into a chair on the far side of the room, his broad back to her, Rey smiled.

“Oh boy, those arms!” Rey thought as she noticed the shirt sleeves of Ben’s crisply pressed blue Oxford were neatly rolled up to his elbows exposing his strongly defined forearms.

Briefly inspecting the room, Rey called a polite hello to the other occupant, Dopheld Mitaka, one of the Raddus’ science teachers. He nodded in greeting, looking up from his newspaper.

Ben, upon hearing Rey’s voice, adjusted his position and softly smiled over his shoulder as Rey approached.

“Fun class?” Ben chuckled, “Were the pinecones a hit?”

Grinning, Rey reached out to playfully pet Ben’s hand, “The kids loved it!” laughed Rey, as Ben unexpectedly pulled Rey’s hand into his.

Looking down to where the two were joined, Rey watched, transfixed as Ben’s thumb softly caressed her freckled knuckles.

Behind the pair, both heard the quiet creaking of a chair being pushed back followed by the soft click of the door to the lounge closing.

Rey glanced down to meet Ben’s chocolate colored eyes, enthralled at the light pink blush sloping across his patrician nose down into his oh, so distracting dimples.

Slowly, but without hesitation, Ben gently brought Rey’s hand to his lips, deftly turning her wrist and softly left a lingering kiss along the delicate skin of her palm. 

Stunned, Rey’s heart jumped to a gallop, the tiny hairs on her nape tingling.

“Hey,” Ben whispered, his eyes searching Rey’s “Is this ok?” 

“Yes!” Rey returned with a grin, her smile a mile wide. 

“Can I take you out, sometime, maybe this Friday?.” Ben asked looking up into her eyes as he reached for Rey’s other hand, “It would mean so much to me.” 

Leaning down, brushing her forehead against Ben’s, a silkened strand of his hair separating them, Rey’s throat bobbed. Breathing in, Rey was overwhelmed by the essence of Ben. The clean smell of his cologne was a balm to her soul. 

“Friday?” Rey’s lilting voice hitched.

Ben puffed out, “Yes,” as he slowly nodded. Leaning back and letting go of Rey’s right hand, Ben, purposefully rose to his feet and pulled her, toe to toe. 

Shyly, Ben grazed his pointer finger under Rey’s chin, tilting it up to better meet her sparkling hazel eyes. 

Reaching tenderly, Rey ghosted her fingers across the shell of Ben’s left ear, his eyes closing as he leaned into her yearning touch.

Amazed, Rey continued to trace along the fine stubble of Ben’s jawline and lifted her left hand, still entwined with Ben’s, to join its twin. Cupping Ben’s hand between hers, Rey leaned and whispered a kiss of affirmation across Ben’s knuckles, “I would love to.”

The rattle of the doorknob, broke the pair apart with a start.

Leia looked up from the planner she was perusing, with a soft smile, “Hey, it looks like the weather service issued a blizzard watch for later tonight.”

Both Rey and Ben, blushing profusely, turned from Leia’s knowing inspection to look out the window.

“I will make an announcement over the loudspeaker if there will be an early dismissal.” Leia continued seriously.

Hesitantly stepping away from Ben, Rey replied, “I better go back to my classroom to see if any of my students from the afternoon session have arrived.” 

“Rey,” Ben reached for her hand, his deep smooth voice washing over her like molasses, “can we continue our conversation later?”

“Of, course,” she replied, and with a tentative smile for Leia, Rey hurried from the lounge.

~§§§~


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets a special helper - part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Song Inspiration- “Coming Around Again/it’s Betsy Spider” - Carly Simon
> 
> Double chapter update because it’s Friday and the DLF Investors Reveal was meh - Reylo is still canon ❤️💛🖤

~§~§~§~§~§~

Quickly winding her way back to her classroom, Rey had only one thing on her mind - Ben!

Turning the corner of the hallway, Rey spied the Dameron triplets with their dad, Poe, at the top of the landing adjacent from her room.

“Hi Miss Rey,” young Kylo called, waving a mittened hand.

“Hello boys, Mr. Dameron! You guys are a tiny bit early today,” Rey smiled as she joined the group.

“Hi Rey,” Poe waved, ushering the boys into the classroom, Rey close on their heels.

Stashing her thermos and bag on her chair behind her desk, Rey noticed a look of apprehension on Mr. Dameron’s face, “Poe, is everything alright?” 

“Sure, I just have to cut out of here quickly,” he explained, “I have to run to the base, you’ve probably heard about the storm.” 

“Oh, no problem,” Rey replied, nodding her head as she remembered that Poe flew with the Chandrila Weather Reconnaissance Squadron, “I can handle these little guys!” She turned and gave the triplets a big wink.

“Will Zorii be picking up later, then?” Rey asked as she absentmindedly shuffled papers on her desk.

“Absolutely!” Poe said as he leaned down to address his boys, “Be good for Miss Rey, ok, hands in.”

Kylo, Matt and Randy jumped to attention and together, the four of them gathered their hands-on top of one another and then pulled back in unison with a “Oohrah.”

“Thanks, Rey!” Poe called over his shoulder as he passed Rose and Finn on the way into the classroom.

  
  


A collective “Hey, Mr. Dameron” could be heard from the pair as they entered. Some of the other students followed closely behind Rose and Finn.

Turning Rose greeted young Bobbi Erso-Andor, and her mom, Jyn, who had just walked up to the door.

“Hi Bobbi,” Rose said warmly, reaching to take the hand of her charge, “Are you ready to make ornaments with me today?”

The shy toddler, sporting a brown knit jumper, nodded and quickly turned around to hug her mom goodbye. 

“I’ll see you at 2:30, honey.” Jyn gently whispered, “Have fun with Miss Rose.”

Bobbi turned and smiled brightly to Rose as the aid led her over to the table already set up with several buckets of crayons and paper.

While handing Bobbi a fat red crayon and a worksheet, Rose noticed that Randy needed a little assistance with his vest.

“Be right back, sweetie,” Rose patted the petite child’s head.

Finn turned to the boys, “How’s the trio, today?” he grinned as he ruffled Matt’s hair.

“Dad’s going to fly into the storm and get pictures and we are going to have a snowball fight later!” Randy breathlessly replied.

“Woah, slow down there, Randy,” Rose laughed, “let me help you with that zipper.”

Squatting down for a better position, Rose jiggled the pull tab as Randy waited impatiently.

Finally loosening the slider, Rose, smiling up at Randy, unzipped the grey down vest.

“No hats in the classroom.” Rose reminded, removing the dark grey beanie, and placing it in Randy’s book bag.

“Ok, boomer.” Randy quietly mumbled under his breath as Rose did a double take, not sure how to react. Rose was aware of Randy’s unfiltered personality, but for the life of her couldn’t fathom where he heard that moniker.

Helping Matt adjust his orange suspenders, Finn asked, “What did you guys bring for snack today?” 

“Muffins! Chocolate Chip Muffins!” Matt responded as he walked over to the table to settle down next to Bobbi and picked up a red crayon to start on his own worksheet.

“Kylo, hurry up!” Matt called without looking up from his paper, as he doodled, “Come sit with me and Bobbi.” Hearing her name, Bobbi looked over to Matt’s drawing, “Oh, a submarine!”

Smiling, Rose observed the two tots, “Nice job, Matt!” At the praise, Matt’s eyes lit up and with a bashful smile he said to Bobbi, “These use radar to travel underwater.”

Bobbi returned Matt’s smile with a shy one of her own.

Rey spied little Kylo, struggling to remove his heavy sweater, with a gentle pat on his shoulder she reached down, “Here, Kylo,” Rey offered, “let me help you with that.” Separating the black cowl from its owner, Rey secured it on Kylo’s designated hook.

The last of the class had arrived and with parents waving and blowing goodbye kisses, Rey settled in to begin her lesson.

~§§§~

Rey positioned her easel with the large, decorated calendar displayed at the edge of the plush rug. 

“Ok, kids, Miss Rose and Mr. Finn will collect your worksheets. Please join me on the carpet for Circle Time.” Rey requested.

Hastily, the children left their work and crayons for Rose and Finn and jockeyed for position on the colorful rug.

“Today’s special helper is,” Rey glanced from student to student, “Kylo Dameron.”

Jumping from his spot on the carpet Kylo made his way up to Rey with a mischievous smile on his face.

“So Kylo, are you ready to help me with Circle Time?” Rey asked the dark-haired triplet.

“Yes, Miss Rey.” Kylo replied, rubbing his hands together.

“Ok, first we need to change the calendar from November to December.” Rey instructed, as Kylo reached for the bottom of the page of the oversized display and lifted November to the back and revealed the month of December.

“Yesterday was December 1st, Kylo, what number is that?” Rey asked.

“One.” Kylo said, holding up one finger.

“Good.” Rey smiled. “So today is the second, what number is that?” 

“Two!” Kylo responded, now displaying two fingers for his classmates.

“Correct!” Rey replied, holding up a snowflake with the number two on it.

“And what day is today?” Rey asked as she looked around at the children.

“Monday!” Randy shouted from his position next to his brother Matt.

“That’s right, Randy, next time raise your hand.” Rey gently reminded.

Behind Rey’s back Kylo turned to his brother and stuck his tongue out.

Turning back to Kylo’s attention, Rey continued on with Circle Time.  
  


“So Kylo,” Rey said as she placed the snowflake onto the calendar, “it’s your turn to tell the class a little bit about yourself since you are the special helper.”

Kylo looked up to Rey and said, “I’d like to be a pilot like my dad, someday or a meteorologist like my mom.” he grinned from ear to ear.

“That’s wonderful!” Rey replied, clapping her hands together.

“Also,” Kylo continued, “I want to be able to do a thousand sit-ups like my Godfather, he is very strong.”

Uncharacteristically, Matt called out from his seat next to Bobbi, “Yeah, he has an eight pack.”

Both Rey and Rose whipped their heads around at Matt’s response.

“Ok,” Finn replied, laughing, “maybe we will do some sit-ups in the gym later.”

“Good idea, Mr. Finn!” Rey looked over to the aid relieved by his interjection.

After leading her students in several instructional singalongs, and an informative discussion on several topics including winter, snowflakes and hibernation, Rey announced, “Circle Time is over, children, time for free play.” 

Standing up from her seat, Rey moved to put the calendar and easel away.

Jumping up from the rug, the students rushed to the different activity centers and scattered about into smaller groups. 

Looking up from her spot next Bobbi, Rose whispered to Finn and Rey, “Nice job in redirecting! I can’t imagine where Matt picked that phrase up from!” Rose laughed.

“You know how Mr. D can be,” Finn snorted, as he collected the various assortment of artwork sprawled over the table. “He probably has those three running laps to tire them out before bedtime.” Finn laughed as he stashed the artwork into each student’s backpack.

Rey agreed, chuckling, “I would imagine these three would be a handful!”

“Rose, can you help me set up these pinecones, one for each student. We are going to need paint, glitter and glue as well.” Rey directed, as she sidled up on the rug next to several children struggling to don costumes.

Kylo grabbed a long flowing black cape and expertly velcroed it at his neck. Turning he pretended to flourish an invisible sword.

Rey busily helped Kira Kenobi with a white jumpsuit while the brunette 4-year-old balanced a crown over her braided hair.

“Just like a princess.” Rey exclaimed to the child. 

Kira beamed up to her teacher, “Can I have a sword too, like Kylo?” as she in turn mimicked Kylo’s dramatic stance.

Rey laughed, “Sure.” Standing and with an exaggerated bow, Rey pretended to present Kira with her own lance.

Whispering and with a conspiratorial wink, Rey said, “It’s a magical sword, Kira, be careful with it.” 

Kira nodded purposefully, “I will take good care of it, Miss Rey.”

Smiling, Rey left the pair as they began imagining a world of their own.

While keeping an eye out for little Bobbi, Rose quickly set paper plates, paint brushes and 14 small pots of green paint in front of each chair.

Finn came over to help Rose, “Here, I’ll get these pinecones sorted.” 

“Everyone gets glue and glitter as well,” Rose pointed to the supply cabinet over Finn’s shoulder, “Second shelf.”

Spying Bobbi and Matt in the kitchen center, Rose leaned over to Finn, “Look how sweet, those two are together.” Rose nodded in the direction of the two toddlers. 

Turning, Finn smiled, “I think he has a crush on her.”

Rose chuckled as she made her way across the room to Bobbi’s side.

As Rey was observing the various interactions of all the students, a soft whimper drew her attention towards Kira and Kylo.

“You know, Kira, I can take anything I want.” Kylo snapped, as he grabbed the LEGO block out of Kira’s hand.

Rey was about to intervene when Kira snapped back, “Well Kylo, I call it aggressive negotiations!” as she roughly snatched the LEGO back out of Kylo’s hand. 

Stunned by the exchange, Rey’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline, and was further mystified as the two youngsters broke out in a fit of giggles. Realizing that the two were only pretending, Rey continued her watchful gaze around the classroom while keeping a close eye out on her special helper.

Rey overheard Kira smugly say to Kylo, “Padme’s my favorite character from Galaxy Wars.” Blushing, Kylo nodded, “I liked that movie, too. My Godfather got me this tee shirt.” Pointing down to the GW logo emblazoned over the lead villain, “The Knight of Ren” wearing his sinister helmet and brandishing his blazing sword.

Randy interrupted, “Hey Kira, do you want to play with the robots?” as he handed a dome shaped, blue and white stuffed figurine to Kira. “Here, Kylo, you can have this one.” Randy laughed holding up a gold colored doll to his brother as he fiddled with a green stuffed toy with pronounced ears, black eyes and a tiny sewed on smile.

Noticing the time, Rey announced to the class that it was time to clean up. Dutifully, the children set about quickly to put all of their toys and costumes away, while singing their “Clean Up” song.

Static from the overhead loudspeaker interrupted the room, the sound of Leia Organa’s crisp voice rang out, “Due to the impending storm, I am shortening the school day. All parents have been notified of early pick up.” The administrator continued, “PreK Teachers 2, 3 and 4 your parents should be here in about 15 minutes.”

“Wow! Finn exclaimed, “The storm must be worse than they thought.” glancing out the window.

“Yikes!” Rose answered, “When did all of that snow start falling??”

A terse knock on the classroom door announced a visitor. Popping her head in, Phasma Captain called to Rey, “Ms. Dosmit, a word, please.”

Looking at her two aids, Rey shrugged her shoulders in confusion, “Sure thing, Ms. Captain.” as she approached the registrar.

“Everything alright, Phas?” Rey inquired stepping out into the hallway.

Sighing, Phas answered, “We just got word from KJMI TV station, Zorii Dameron will be delayed due to the storm.”

Realization dawning on Rey’s face, “Ah, right, she’s a meteorologist.” Rey continued, “I just found that out today!”

“One of the triplets’ Godfather is going to pick them up.” Phas stated, “Not sure about the timing, though, Leia just informed me.” 

Continuing Phas also informed Rey that Kira Kenobi’s Grandpa was out in the valet drop off, he doesn’t want to risk the stairs coming in, so please have Finn walk her out.”

“Not a problem, Phas!” Rey responded, “Will do and I can handle the triplets until the Godfather arrives.”

~§§§~


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special helper part 2 ❤️🖤💛
> 
> ~Song Inspiration- “With a Little Help from My Friends”  
> The Beatles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t tell you how BEAUTIFUL this commission came out ....😭❤️😭💛😭🖤
> 
> Please give lilibethsonar extra LOVE!
> 
> https://twitter.com/lilibethsonar

~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  
Returning to the classroom to help get the rest of the children ready for the early dismissal, Rey explained the situation to Rose and Finn.

“Zorii has been delayed,” Rey said quietly, “one of the boys’ Godfather is supposed to pick the triplets up.”

“Oh,” Finn exclaimed softly, to Rey as he knelt down to zip up Kira Kenobi’s jacket, “Do you need me to stick around and wait with you?” 

“No, it will be fine.” Rey hushed, “You have a longer drive than Rose or me, you should head out as well. Phas said that Kira’s Grandpa is in the valet area, you can drop her off on your way out.” Rey finished.

“Ok,” Finn replied as shrugged his brown leather jacket on, tucking Kira’s gloved hand into his, “I’ll see you both later on this week.” Finn called over his shoulder as he led young Kira out the door.

“Hi everyone!” Jyn peeked her head around the door, “Almost ready, Bobbi?”

Escorting little Bobbi to the door, Rose leaned down to give Bobbi a huge hug, “I’ll see you soon!” 

Bobbi, her sunny disposition unflappable, grinned, “I wuv, you Miss Wose.” 

Rose returned the sentiment with a smile, “You are the best, Bobbi!”

“I will see you soon, too, Bobbi!” Matt dashed over to hug his friend, “Maybe we can make snow angels next time.”

The shy toddler beamed at Matt, “I would like that, very much, Matt.”

As quickly as he rushed over, Matt sprinted back to the table to sit with Randy and Kylo.

“I’m going to head out, unless you need me to help break down the rest of the room.” Rose said as she slipped on her grey parka.

“It’s ok, Rose,” Rey responded, “I think the Dameron boys are up to the task.”

“I’ll text you when I’m home.” Rose replied as she tied her white woolen scarf around her neck.

“Thanks!” Rey offered to Rose, “Safe travels!”

Turning to the triplets, Rey surveyed the extent of the clean up before her.

“So,” Rey said, addressing the boys, “Your mom is running late, so one of your Godfathers is making the pickup.”

Before the tykes could question the change in plans, Rey asked, “Do you think you three could help me put this stuff away?”

Three pairs of eyes looked up quickly.

“Were we going to use these pinecones for our art project?” Kylo asked inquisitively.

“Yes,” Rey spoke to the dark-haired toddler, “These are to be the tree ornaments I talked about earlier. I was going to have everyone paint them green first.” Rey continued, “Then, using a clean paintbrush,” Rey demonstrated by picking up a pinecone, “I was going to have you affix some glue to the outer surface, here and then everyone would roll their pinecones in glitter.” Rey finished, pointing to the outer scales.

Randy, inspecting one of the conifers up close, interrupted, “The color green is okay, but I like blue better.”

Rey laughed, extracting the pinecone from Randy’s grasp, “You can use any color you want, Randy,” Rey sat down in the small chair next to him, “Next time we are in class, ok?”

Randy, shaking his head in agreement, replied, “Ok!”

“Well then, Matt,” Rey grinned at the bespectacled toddler, “Can you manage the pinecones and the glitter? I need the pinecones in that wicker basket on my desk and the glitter will be stored in the supply cabinet, over there.” Rey pointed in the direction of the closet. “The cubby with the picture of a paintbrush on it.”

“Sure Miss Rey!” Matt quietly answered, as he set about to accomplish his task, first collecting the pinecones.

“Kylo,” Rey turned in her seat, “Please help me get the covers back on these paint jars.”

Kylo sprang into action quickly, carefully twisting the covers in place.

“Randy, do you think you can gather all these tubes of glue for me?” Rey asked, as Randy responded with an enthusiastic nod.

As Randy quickly jumped from his seat to retrieve the glue, he accidentally knocked into Kylo who was just about to place a cover on one of the paint jars.

Kylo lost his concentration and unfortunately spilled the contents of the jar across the tabletop.

“Oh no!” The distressed toddler cried out, scrambling to place the cover on the jar of paint before it spilled on the floor, “The paint!”

Upon hearing Kylo’s tone of distress, Matt spun on the “Circle Time” rug to see what happened. Unsure of his footing, the tray of glitter in his hand slipped up, sending a shower of glitter over the four of them.

Watching the scene unfold before her eyes in slow motion, Rey stood stunned for three seconds before quickly retrieving a paper towel, in an effort to minimize the mess and take control of the commotion.

Then, three things happened all at once.

Randy lifted his hands in jubilation.

Kylo’s eyes bugged out of his head.

Matt burst into tears.

“I’m so sorry, Miss Rey,” Matt sniffed through tears, “Please don’t be mad at me.” the tot cried, brushing his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Oh, honey,” Rey gently pulled little Matt into a warm embrace, “accidents happen all the time.” 

Sitting down on the rug next to the distraught child, Rey gently ruffled his now glittered head, “You can help me clean it up.” 

Matt agreed with a hiccup and a nod, his chubby cheeks tear stained.

Randy pointed out, “Miss Rey, you are so sparkly now.” as he reached to touch Rey’s shoulder. “Look at that!” Rey giggled.

A gentle knock on the door pulled Rey’s thoughts from the classroom catastrophe.

Looking up from the mess, Rey was astonished to see Ben, his pea coat in one hand, enter her room.

A look of surprise crossed Ben’s face as he surveyed the chaos that had erupted over the PreK-4 classroom.

“Ben!” Rey proclaimed, a mix of relief and consternation in her voice.

“Uncle Ben!” the triplets chorused together, all thoughts of paint, glue and glitter disregarded as the three boys tackled their uncle in a big group hug.

“Uncle Ben?” asked Rey, a small bubble of laughter escaped from her chest.

  
  


~§§§~


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without hesitation, Rey reached out and slipped her palm into Ben’s outstretched hand. With a soft press, Rey pulled Ben in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. ❤️💛🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Song Inspiration - “Lovesong” - The Cure
> 
> “ Whenever I'm alone with you  
> You make me feel like I am young again  
> Whenever I'm alone with you  
> You make me feel like I am fun again”

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
“Hi Rey,” Ben smirked, “surprised to see me, hmm,” as he placed his jacket on the doorknob.

“I guess surprise is one way of describing this!” Rey laughed, shoulders shaking, sprinkling the rug with more glitter.

“I didn’t know you knew the triplets,” Rey looked up into Ben’s twinkling eyes.

“Me and Zorii go way back to our high school days, I fixed her up with Poe!” Ben explained, sheepishly.

“How are my guys?” Ben asked, turning to Kylo, Matt and Randy.

“Uncle Ben!” Kylo jumped excitedly, “I was the special helper today!” Kylo turned and gave his Uncle a dramatic bow.

“Well,” Ben answered Kylo affectionately, “It looks like we need a couple of extra special helpers to clean up this mess!”

Walking over to the supply closet, Ben pulled out the vacuum and worked on getting as much of the glitter up as possible.

Rey led Kylo over to the small sink to help wash the green paint off his hands. Matt and Randy were busy distracting each other, swiveling their heads back and forth causing more glitter to scatter. For every shake from the boys Ben had to make another pass of the vacuum around them.

“Hey, you two,” Ben gently warned, “save the head shaking for outside, I want to get on the road quickly.”

“How are you making out over there with Zuko?” Ben called to Rey, his long dark hair framing his face so that she couldn’t see his eyes.

“Almost done,” Rey replied looking down at the almost clean hands of Kylo. “Who is Zuko?” Rey asked, confused.

Before Ben could answer, Randy chirped “Kylo is Zuko, and I’m Sokka, Matt is Aang and Uncle Ben is Iroh, you know, Miss Rey, Avatar” Randy breathlessly explained. Imitating his “Last Air Bender” character, Randy jumped into a stance and pretended to fling a boomerang.

“Oh, is that a TV show?” Rey, amused by Randy’s exuberance, smiled.

“Yes!” interrupted Ben as he put the vacuum away and turned to pick up the last two tubes of glue that Randy missed.

“If you guys can grab your coats quickly, we can head back to my apartment and maybe Miss Rey could come over to watch a few episodes with us.” 

“Do you have any brownies or muffins at your apartment?” wondered Matt, as he wove his way between Ben’s legs to access his khaki jacket.

Grabbing the closest chair to avoid tumbling on the tenacious tot, Ben steady himself with a rueful smile.

Kylo chimed in, as he pulled his heavy black cowl over his head, “And orange soda, do you have any orange soda, Uncle Ben?” 

Exasperated, Ben let out a huff of laughter, “I’m sure I have sweets, popcorn and juice at my place, now hurry up, you three!”

Turning to Rey with a hopeful grin, Ben shrugged on his pea coat and fished into his pockets for a pair of form fitting black leather gloves. 

After sliding the gloves on Ben asked Rey, “Join me, please.” 

His hand extended, offering more than just a promise of cartoons and cake.

Without hesitation, Rey reached out and slipped her palm into Ben’s outstretched hand. With a soft press, Rey pulled Ben in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Ohhh, Miss Rey and Uncle Ben!” the triplets giggled, the tinkling of their laughter filled the classroom.

“Uncle Ben,” Matt asked shyly, tugging on the corner of Ben’s coat, “Are you going to marry Miss Rey?”

Springing apart the pair looked sheepishly down at the inquisitive children. Rubbing his gloved hand along the back of his neck, Ben replied, “I need to take Miss Rey out on a proper date first.” Shooting the boys a big wink, Ben laughed, “Then I will let you know.” Rey had to suppress her own laughter, pulling her green woolen coat out of the closet. 

“We better get going!” Rey suggested seriously, as Ben helped her with her coat, “The roads are going to be bad.”

Quickly Rey and Ben assisted the triplets with zippers, mittens, and backpacks.

Taking one long last look around the room to make sure everything was in order, Rey reached for the light switch to flip it off. Locking the door, Rey called over her shoulder to Ben, “Do you have booster seats in your car for the boys?”

“I do,” Ben replied, “I like spending time with this trio, you know, give Zorii and Poe a break.” Ben went on to explain quietly, “Poe and Zorii were the only friends I had for a while that supported me when I was not speaking to my family.”

Rey was surprised to hear this, stunned she whispered, “Oh Ben, I didn’t know.” Ben glanced up with a tight smile, “It was a while ago, before these tadpoles came along.”

Sensing that Ben didn’t want to elaborate in front of the kids, Rey dropped the subject.

“Kylo!” Rey called, as he dashed ahead of the group to the front entrance of the school, “Wait for us!”

The moment the words were out of Rey’s mouth, Randy and Matt ran off to catch up with their brother, the patter of their little feet echoed down the hall.

Reaching for Rey’s hand again, Ben smiled, his oh so distracting dimples on display, as Rey responded with a reassuring squeeze.

Quickly Rey and Ben caught up to the boys. “Just a minute,” Rey said, stopping by the reception desk. 

Leaning over the counter, Rey called, “Hey Phas, I’m heading out.” 

Looking up, the blond amazon nodded in acknowledgment.

“Hello Phasma!” Ben grinned, “I have the Dameron kids with me. Boys, come say goodbye to Ms. Phasma.”

Together the boys called, “Goodbye Miss Phasma,” as the three stood on their toes to wave over the reception desk.

“Be good, kiddos, for your Uncle Ben!” the registrar called to the boys as Ben and Rey herded them out of the building.

  
  


~§§§~

The weather had changed drastically from when Rey and Ben arrived at the school in the morning. The angry clouds that had loomed off in the distance earlier now surrounded them, wind whipping at their faces.

The snow, falling at a furious pace, was accumulating quickly on the grassy surfaces, and weighing down the boughs of the trees.

“Look,” Kylo laughed as he nudged his brothers, “I caught a snowflake on my tongue.” Turning their heads skyward, Matt and Randy joined in with mouths wide opened in hopes of catching the falling snow. 

“Imagine if all of this was ice cream!” Randy said as he stretched his arms out in a windmill motion.

“Or cotton candy!” Matt offered, playfully rubbing his stomach.

“Or marshmallows!” Kylo joined in, scooping up a snowball.

“They sure do have quite an active imagination.” Ben said to Rey picking his way over the sloshy puddles.

“I love how the three of them are so attuned to one another.” Rey grinned, trudging along carefully, mindful of potential icy spots.

With a brief cry, Rey sputtered, “Oh no!” Desperately she reached out for support from Kylo and Randy, as her foot slid along an icy patch on the sidewalk.

In unison, the two boys threw their mittened hands around their teacher’s legs to steady her. “Thanks for catching me,” Rey beamed down at their snowflaked faces, “You both saved my life!” Rey continued dramatically.

Kylo and Randy smiled up at Rey in adoration. Tucking a stray hair under Randy’s beanie, she leaned down to deliver a grateful hug. Misjudging the distance between the three of them, Rey ended up falling down onto the wet snowy path, Kylo and Randy following.

Laughing together, Ben and Matt lent helping hands to Rey and the brothers, pulling them all to their collective feet. 

Brushing the snow off of Rey’s green coat Ben declared, “I think that’s enough excitement for the day!” Pulling his key fob out, Ben unlocked his TIE Rover. 

Popping the trunk, Ben passed two of the booster seats to Rey as he grabbed the third. Opening the front passenger door, Rey slid one of the booster seats in to free up her hands.

After fastening the middle seat on the bench of the large SUV, Rey turned to the boys, “Who wants to be in the middle?” 

Matt volunteered raising his hand, “Me.”

Rey lifted the tyke and helped adjust the seatbelt across his lap.

Rey grabbed the booster from the front seat as Ben guided Randy to the other side of the vehicle. Opening the passenger door, Ben adjusted his seat and lifted Randy into the SUV.

“Let’s go, special helper,” Rey smiled down at Kylo as the toddler effortlessly climbed into his seat.

Carefully closing the door, Rey peeked into the front of the car.

“Would you mind waiting until I clean off my Speeder?” Rey asked Ben.

“Certainly,” Ben responded, nodding towards his own windshield. Flipping the ignition on, Ben said, “I want to clear off some of this ice as well.”

Moving towards her car, Rey unlocked the door and retrieved her snow brush from the floor in front of her backseat. Opening the driver’s side door, Rey leaned in and tried the ignition. The engine turned over on the first try. Relieved, Rey fixed the internal blowers to high and set the defrosters on.

Closing the door softly, Rey began to clear her windows. Quietly walking up behind her, Ben whispered into Rey’s ear, “Let me get this for you,” as his thick arms caged her between him and the car. A thrill shot down Rey’s spine, welcoming Ben’s closeness, his body heat emanating across the cold air. 

Boldly, Rey turned in Ben’s arm to meet his smoldering gaze. “Thank you,” the breathless reply fell from her shivering lips; all thoughts of triplets and snow were swallowed into the swirling dervish of Rey’s heightened emotions.

Leaning in, Ben lowered his lips to brush a gentle kiss across Rey’s brow. Moisture from the snow clung to Rey’s eye lashes as they drifted close. The storm chose to interrupt this quiet interlude with a strong gust of wind that dislodged snow from an overhanging branch above the pair. The cold slush, finding its mark on the back of Ben’s neck, caused him to press further into Rey.

With his obvious interest, now cradled in Rey’s warmth, Ben’s eyes widened, pupils dilating. The growing blush, high on his cheeks, spread down to his bare throat. Rey watched as his Adam’s apple gave a slow bob. Daringly Rey gently moved her hip, “Oh!” a brief puff of cold breath escaped Rey’s mouth.

Coughing, Ben sprang back as if he was scorched, “We probably should move along, now.” He suggested, his voice rough with want.

“I’ll follow you to your place.” Rey returned with a shy smile, evidence of her own blush traveling up into her hairline. 

“Ok.” Ben answered, placing another soft kiss to Rey’s pinkened cheek.

Quickly, both retreated to their cars. Maneuvering his way out of the parking lot, Ben headed to his apartment with Rey following along.

  
  


~§§§~


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raw emotions burst through Rey’s chest, as she sunk to the floor of the elevator and wrapped the distraught toddler in a fierce embrace. Fighting to keep her own terrible memories at bay, Rey reassured Kylo, “You are safe now.” 💛🖤❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Song Inspiration - “Somewhere in My Memory” - “Home Alone Soundtrack” - the AMAZING John Williams

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

“Uncle Ben,” Randy whined urgently from the back of the TIE Rover, “I really need to go to the bathroom!” the incorrigible toddler fidgeted.

“Can you hold it, big guy?” Ben called over his shoulder as he made a right turn into his parking garage beneath his apartment building. Flashing his gaze to the rear-view mirror, Ben was relieved to see Rey pull in behind him.

Lowering his window, Ben signaled to Rey, his left-hand gesturing for her to pull up next to him.

“Hi,” Ben’s eyes softened, as he peered through Rey’s car to greet her, “visitor parking is up there on the right, you can select any spot.”

Smiling, Rey, replied with a thumbs up.

Slowly pulling ahead of Ben’s vehicle, Rey inched past the parking spot, nosed her car to the left and then expertly backed in. Turning off the ignition, Rey grabbed a breath mint from the cup holder, as she retrieved her small handbag from her canvas tote.

Stepping from the Speeder, Rey hastened to where Ben had parked. 

“Do you need a hand, there?” Rey asked as she rounded the SUV.

“We have a bathroom emergency, Randy.” Ben whispered to Rey as he leaned into the vehicle to unfasten the fidgeting toddler.

“Here, let me take these.” Rey offered as she quickly gathered the three boys’ backpacks. While Ben quickly moved on to help Matt with his seatbelt, Randy stood at his Uncle’s side, dancing back and forth.

Hurrying over to the other side of the truck, Rey reached in to help Kylo, “All set little man?” she asked the dark haired tyke, “Take my hand, while we are in the parking lot, ok?”

Nodding up at Rey, Kylo gave her a bright smile, “Sure, Miss Rey.” 

Looking across the backseat, Rey watched Ben busily taking care of the other two triplets. Closing the door Rey heard Ben call to Randy.

“Hang in there buddy.” Ben encouraged over his shoulder, as he adjusted the booster back leaving room for Matt to easily jump out of the TIE.

Gently encouraging the two boys along by hand, Ben joined Rey and Kylo at the front of the car.

“The elevators are this way.” Ben indicated with a nod towards an enclosed lobby. “I’m on the 8th floor.”

“Uncle Ben,” Matt chirped, “I want to push the button to go up.”

“No, me!” Randy argued to his brother.

Both adults looked on exasperatedly as the boys moved into each other’s faces.

Before either could reply, Kylo broke free of Rey’s hold and darted towards the elevator bank and jumped into one of the waiting car. 

Taken by surprise, Ben called, “Wait!” as he helplessly watched the elevator doors close with young Kylo inside.

Frantically pushing the buttons, Ben turned to Rey, “I’m going to take the stairs up to my floor,” he huffed urgently, “Can you manage these two?”

Rey responded, waving her hand towards the entrance of the stairwell, “Yes, go, we will be fine.” But Rey felt anything but fine. Suppressing a memory of her 4-year-old self being left alone in a department store, she valiantly kept the spike of anxiety she was now feeling hidden from Matt and Randy huddled at her feet.

She watched as Ben sprinted for the stairs, forcefully pushing through the glass door. Unwrapping her scarf from her sweating neck, Rey turned to Randy and Matt. 

While watching for their reaction in the reflection of the mirrored doors of the elevator in front of them, Rey urged, using her teacher's voice, “I want you two to be good now.” Trying to maintain her composure and not needlessly worry the boys, finishing Rey said, “We will find your brother and meet Uncle Ben on the eighth floor.”

A sharp “ding” announced the arrival of the other elevator car. Hustling Randy and Matt into the brightly lit elevator, Rey pulled Randy and Matt behind her as the doors began to close.

On a hunch, Rey turned to the boys, “Matt, I want you to press the number 1, ok?”

Matt smiled and reached for the panel proudly pressing 1.

Turning to Randy, Rey directed, “Randy, please push the number 2.”

Looking a bit confused and still fidgeting, Randy pressed the 2 button on the panel.

Rey proceeded to push the number 8 as the elevator began its slow climb up.

The gentle lift of the car jostled the occupants against each other. 

“Whoops!” said Rey nervously, looking down at the boys with a tentative smile.

Slowing for its first destination, the elevator doors opened at floor 1.

Holding Matt and Randy back, Rey peeked her head out into the lobby. Looking both ways Rey inspected the lush surroundings of what was quite clearly a very exclusive building. If it wasn’t for the pounding of her heart racing, Rey might have taken a moment to appreciate what was before her.

Popping back into the elevator, Rey pushed the “close door” button.

“I really have to pee!” Randy whispered as his round, chubby cheeks burst into a furious blush.

Kneeling down to Randy’s level, Rey gave him a quick hug, “We will be up at Uncle Ben’s in a minute.”

Stopping on floor 2, the elevator doors silently slid open.

Standing looking confused and out of sorts was a teary eyed Kylo.

In unison, Matt and Randy called “Kylo!” jumping off of the lift to hug their brother.

Relieved, Rey herded the three back onto the car. As the elevator continued up to the eighth floor uninterrupted, Kylo clung to Rey’s hip.

“I’m so sorry, Miss Rey,” Kylo hiccuped, choking back tears. 

“I didn’t know what to do when the doors closed.” 

He continued, “I just remembered how we did numbers one and two today,” gesturing with his fingers, “And I could only reach those buttons!”

Sobbing Kylo finished, “I was so afraid that you and Uncle Ben and Matt and Randy wouldn’t find me.” 

Raw emotions burst through Rey’s chest, as she sunk to the floor of the elevator and wrapped the distraught toddler in a fierce embrace. Fighting to keep her own terrible memories at bay, Rey reassured Kylo, “You are safe now.”

Reaching out, Rey gathered Matt and Randy into a group hug. 

Reaching its destination, the elevator dinged, once more, as the car doors opened.

Completely out of breath and with a look of surprise, Ben surged forward in utter relief to see that Kylo had been successfully recovered.

Shuffling everyone off of the lift, Ben gently pulled Kylo into a hug, “Wow, I’m pretty mad at you right now.” Looking down at his nephew, “Please don’t ever do that again.”

“I still have to PEE!” Randy interrupted, pointing wildly towards his Uncle’s door.

Glancing up, Ben motioned to Rey, pointing to his apartment down the hall. Springing forward, Rey moved to let Ben dart ahead of her.

Grabbing his keys from his coat pocket, Ben quickly opened the door.

Without removing his vest, Randy shook out of Rey’s grasp and shot down the stretch of the hallway that led to a bathroom.

Ben moved to hang up the coats and jackets as Rey assisted in removing Matt and Kylo’s snow dampened shoes. Looking up at Ben, Rey reached for his beanie and gently tugged it off. With Ben’s pronounced ears free, Rey carefully tousled Ben’s mane of dark wavy hair, her fingernails delicately grazing the crown of his head. 

With a low-throated groan, Ben offered Rey a wicked smile, his oh so distracting dimples fully on display, “Hmm,” Ben hummed, as he leaned into Rey’s space. Returning Ben’s smile, Rey offered a soft grin of her own, the heat between the pair, palpable.

“Uncle Ben,” Randy materialized out of nowhere, tapping Ben’s knee, “You said we can have orange soda.” 

With a shake of his shoulders, Ben laughed,“I did, didn’t I!” 

“Well,” Ben grinned, as he reached for the backpacks still in Rey’s hand, “Here’s my place.”

Taking in Ben’s apartment, Rey couldn’t believe the luxurious space before her. Handcrafted bookshelves lined the walls on both sides of the entry. Line after line of well worn books filled the shelves. She quickly glanced at the few scattered picture frames hoping to catch a glimpse of a younger Ben.

Continuing her inspection, Rey couldn’t help but notice the detailed carvings of the dark walnut crown moulding, high up near the 10 foot ceiling. The warm splash of light bounced from behind, illuminated the room with a soft umber glow. The windows that lined the far wall were draped with voluminous, deep burgundy curtains, from ceiling to floor, framing the view of the city sprawled out in the distance.

“It’s a great space!” Rey smiled shyly, all thoughts of the past ten minutes melting away, “Have you been here long?” She asked meandering further into the apartment to get a better view.

Helping Kylo out of his black cowl, Ben answered “Just a little over two years.” 

Ben continued, “I wanted something closer to family and work, and besides, this place used to belong to my Grandfather.” 

Rey looked around wistfully, “I never knew my grandparents.” Spying the windswept storm outside Rey was jarred back to reality. “It’s looking worse than when we left the school.” Rey pointed, walking over to where Kylo was bouncing himself on a large overstuffed suede couch.

Ben, realizing that the boys were intently listening to their adult conversation, redirected, “Let me give you the tour.”

“Uncle Ben,” Matt said softly, “I’m pretty hungry.” 

“Me too!” Ben agreed, looking down at his blond haired nephew, turning to Rey, “Stay for dinner? I have several pizzeria’s on speed dial.” he laughed.

“Wow, you’ve already discovered the secret to my heart, Solo,” Rey giggled, as she nervously bit the nail of her thumb, “I will never turn down an offered meal, food sounds good!”

  
  


~§§§~


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A well spring of emotions bloomed in Rey’s chest, captivated by Ben’s firm but caring tone with his nephew. Moisture gathered in her eyes at the pure outpouring of love Ben clearly had for these three precious boys. 🖤💛❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Song Inspiration - “Forever Young”  
> Rod Stewart
> 
> “And do unto others as you'd have done to you.  
> Be courageous and be brave.  
> And in my heart you'll always stay...Forever Young”

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
Rey followed the boys into Ben’s kitchen. Where his living room space was warm and cozy, Ben’s kitchen was brightly lit. The recessed lighting in the ceiling shone down on the sleek appliances expertly arranged for optimal working space. 

Walking to the double doors of the stainless steel refrigerator, Ben reached for the orange soda. Turning to Rey, Ben offered, “Soda, water, tea?”

“Water is fine,” Rey replied as she helped Matt onto one of the high stools that surrounded the marble island in the center of the kitchen.

“Thank you.” Matt smiled bashfully, looking up at his teacher. Patting the stool next to him, Matt asked, “Sit here, Miss Rey, next to me!”

Laughing, Rey ruffled the 4-year-old’s blond curls and settled in next to him.

Both Randy and Kylo opened a lower cupboard and passed five sturdy resin cups to their uncle.

Amazed, Rey looked to Ben, “What a great idea,” she nodded, “I wouldn’t have thought to arrange my cabinets that way.”

Seriously, Ben glanced up from pouring the final soda, “The kids are here so often,” he continued, looking down fondly at his nephews, “and they always want to do things for themselves. So it made sense to do a little rearranging.”

Rey nodded, “It’s really a good way to encourage a little independence and responsibility!”

After placing the cups on the marble countertop, Ben helped Kylo and Randy up to join Rey and Matt. 

Reaching under the counter, Ben pulled out three straws from a drawer and handed one to each triplet.

“Cheers!” Kylo said as he reached his cup across the counter, “I’m so happy I was the special helper today!

Ben leveled his eyes towards the precocious toddler, “Kylo, what you did today, getting on the elevator like that, that was not good.”

Kylo looked up at his uncle, eyes wavering under Ben’s scrutiny. “First off,” Ben’s voice softened, “Everyone around you here, your parents, your friends from school, everyone, love you very much.”

Standing up from his stool, Ben walked over to the young lad. Taking Kylo into his arms for a gentle hug, “We would be so sad if anything bad happened to you.”

A well spring of emotions bloomed in Rey’s chest, captivated by Ben’s firm but caring tone with his nephew. Moisture gathered in her eyes at the pure outpouring of love Ben clearly had for these three precious boys. 

Reaching for a napkin in the middle of the marble island, Rey met Ben’s gaze. Carefully dabbing the fresh tears that streamed down her face, Rey quickly glanced away, afraid to show anymore vulnerability than she already had.

“Miss Rey,” Kylo looked over to where she sat, “Do you love me?”

Surprised by the question, Rey stood up, pocketed the tissue, and walked over to Kylo, gently lifting his chin to meet her eyes, “Of course, I do. I love all of you guys.”

Randy, without any filter whatsoever, chimed in, “Even Uncle Ben?”

Four sets of curious eyes turned towards Rey for an answer.

Feeling the warmth of the blush she knew must be spreading across her cheeks, Rey said softly, her eyes locking with Ben’s, “Well, I really do like him a lot.”

Ben, his own blush creeping up to his ears, bit his plush lips and looked at Randy, “Ok, ok,” a shy grin splitting his face. “Yep,” Rey thought, “dimples again.”

“Leave Miss Rey alone.” Ben quietly chided.

Matt chirped, “It’s ok, Uncle Ben, we know you like Miss Rey.” he continued confidently, “You are always asking about her whenever we see you.” 

Ben barked out a hearty laugh, as he reached across to take hold of Rey’s hand, “What’s the saying, out of the mouths of babes?” He asked as he gently tugged a stunned Rey towards him.

Shuffling slowly into Ben’s space Rey’s smile reached her eyes, “Yeah, out of the mouths of babes.” she replied, her eyes drawn to Ben’s full lips which had curled into a smug smirk.

The triplets giggled as they hopped off of their stools. Matt grabbed Rey’s open palm and pulled her towards the living room, “Come on, we are going to watch Avatar.” A chorus of “Yeahs!” erupted from Kylo and Randy as they dashed down the hall to claim their seats on the overstuffed couch.

Rey looked over her shoulder to meet Ben’s gaze, “Go” he winked, “I’m going to order some pizza and check in with Zorii and Poe.”

“Do you need help here?” Rey asked, hoping to catch a brief second alone with this man who continues to wholly endear himself to her.

“I’m good.” Ben nodded with a full smile, “When I get a chance to be alone with you, I don’t want any interruptions from little meddling rugrats.”

  
  


~§§§~

  
  


From her position in the well worn leather chair that Rey was now seated in, she could keep an eye out on both the large flat-screen TV to her right and keeping the other on the hallway leading to Ben’s kitchen on her left.

“Miss Rey, this is a funny part!” Randy squealed delightedly and pointed. Rey glanced at the creature taking up much of the television screen, she chuckled “Is that a sheepdog with six legs and a beaver tail and does it have an arrow on its head?” 

“No, that’s Appa!” Kylo laughed over his shoulder.

“Wow, what’s an Appa?” Rey asked Randy. Smiling the tyke went into a long explanation about “Airbenders” and their animal spirit friends that are actually flying bisons. Breathlessly, Randy rambled on, “Like nerfs, from Galaxy Wars.”

Failing to keep up, Rey distractedly looked down the hall catching glimpses of Ben pacing around the kitchen. 

“I’ll be right back.” she told the triplets as she arose from her chair. Quickly making her way towards the kitchen, Rey stopped at the doorway to give Ben privacy as he finished his phone conversation. 

Looking up with a huff, Ben ran his large hand through his thick wavy hair, “That was Zorii,” he continued, motioning to his phone, “the storm is much worse than they forecasted.”

Rey stepped into the kitchen, “Is everything alright?” she asked, apprehensive by the look of concern on Ben’s handsome face.

“Poe’s plane just touched down,” Ben replied quickly, “It was a bit of a rough landing, but everyone is fine.”

Relieved to hear this news, Rey let out her breath, not realizing that she was holding it, “And Zorii?” Rey inquired, worried about her friend.

“All good! She is just being delayed by another hour or so at the station. Poe is going to go directly there to pick her up.” Ben explained, the relief in his voice palpable.

The sound of the intercom buzzing interrupted. “Must be the pizza!” Ben guessed.

Walking out of the kitchen towards the foyer, Ben grabbed his wallet and fished out several twenties. 

“That was fast!” he remarked to Rey.

Looking over towards the couch Ben instructed, “Guys, put that on pause and go to the bathroom to wash up, pizza is here!”

In unison, at their uncle’s request, Matt, Kylo and Randy jumped up from the couch and sprinted to the bathroom, tripping over each other.

Walking over to Rey, Ben leaned into her space. With an obliging nod, he sank into her embrace with a warm, crushing hug.

Ben whispered “I’m looking forward to our date on Friday,” as he snuggled his nose into the side of her neck. “You smell really good.” he hummed as he left gentle butterfly kisses below Rey’s left ear. 

Rey’s heartbeat spiked as a zing of electricity zipped from her head to her feet, goose flesh prickling at each contact of Ben’s soft, plush lips.

Returning the sentiment, Rey let out a breathy sigh, “You smell delectable!” Reaching up to playfully tousle Ben’s hair, the pair were simultaneously interrupted by a call from the boys in the bathroom and by the buzzer that rang at the front door.

“How about I check out what all that ruckus is about,” Rey laughed as she bashfully brushed Ben’s mouth with a chaste kiss. The brief contact ignited a fire between the two, a blaze of chemistry alight.

Groaning at the sound of the front door buzzing for a second time, Ben stepped away from Rey, his eyes simmering with want.

Ben, gulping huskily, “You know, I plan on taking whatever I want, when we are alone, Rey.”

Rey’s eyes widened at the declaration, smugly she replied, “You’ll give it to me, when I say so, Solo.” An evil chuckled erupted from her throat as she turned to walk down the hallway, swaying her desirable assets with exaggerated emphasis.

Laughing to himself as his eyes were drawn to the curve of Rey’s beautiful bottom, Ben lifted his fist to his lips, biting his knuckle to hold back a retort. Shaking his head to get a hold on various body parts that were now urgently demanding attention, Ben opened the wood paneled door.

“Hello, what have we here?”

~§~§~§~


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chaotic triplet energy....more Godfathers ….❤️🖤💛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Song Inspiration - “Three Times a Lady”  
> The Commodores
> 
> “ When we are together, the moments I cherish  
> With every beat of my heart  
> To touch you, to hold you, to feel you, to need you  
> There's nothing to keep us apart”

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
  


Gently turning the doorknob to the bathroom, Rey slid the door slowly open. Before pushing through completely, aware of three small bodies already occupying the space, Rey had a sense of foreboding, she muttered, “I have a bad feeling about this!”   
  


Glancing directly at the large brightly lit mirror on her left, Rey froze at the sight before her.

Three sets of surprised eyes peered up at their teacher. Randy was covered in a mist from head to toe of some kind of talcum powder. His hair, face and clothes were as white as a ghost.

Matt was holding up a fancy bottle, Rey deduced was some kind of very expensive aftershave. The lingering aroma of bergamot, cedarwood and vanilla hung heavy in the air.

Kylo was balanced between the toilet and the sink, admiring his full reflection in the tri-paneled mirror. Spying the discarded tube of hair gel on the sink, Rey slowly drew her eyes up away from Randy and Matt and let out a small cry of disbelief, Kylo’s hair spiked in an odd configuration.

“Oh Kylo, Randy, Matt! What are you three doing?”

Rushing to keep him from falling off the sink, Rey gently grabbed Kylo and placed him securely on the floor. Inspecting Kylo’s thickly slicked hairdo, Rey sighed, “We are going to have to clean this all up!”

Lifting Randy into the bath tub first, Rey gingerly set to work to shake off as much of the baby powder settled into his hair and clothes.

“Randy,” Rey wondered, “do you have an undershirt underneath this?” 

Nodding yes, Randy lifted his arms up so Rey could remove his fleece quickly.

Giggling, as Rey tugged the shirt off, Randy smiled at Rey, “That tickles.” Rey couldn’t help but let out an exasperated laugh as well.

“Matt, please put Randy’s clothes in a pile in that corner.” Rey pointed.

As Matt moved around the bathroom to pick up Randy’s discarded fleece, Kylo turned to Rey.

The young boy reached out his hand, sticky with styling product and asked, “Miss Rey, take my hand.” Rey looked from Randy’s powdered face and Kylo’s gelled hand, hopelessly. 

“Please!” Kylo implored, extending his hand further in Rey’s direction. Matt piped up, to both brothers, scrunching his face, “Do you really think Miss Rey will take your hand, Kylo, it’s all full of gunk.” 

Randy answered first, “I do, I do!”

Reaching for the white terry cloth towel hanging on the corner of the sink, Rey grabbed little Kylo’s hand and cleaned the offending substance off of his fingers.

“Better?” Rey asked Kylo with a smile.

“Wow, that stuff is gross!” Kylo exclaimed, “I don’t know why Uncle Ben puts that in his hair.” 

Randy chimed in, whispering, “He said it helps him hide his big ears.”

Both Matt and Kylo’s hands covered their mouths quickly, their eyes bugging.

Matt rushed out, “That was a secret Uncle Ben told us not to repeat.”

Sensing that the conversation could go off the rails at any moment, Rey suggested, “You guys are pretty much cleaned up. Let’s find Uncle Ben and see if he has another shirt for Randy.”

A small knock on the bathroom door startled Rey and the boys.

~§§§~

Standing with the door ajar, Kylo gaped at the newcomers momentarily, he dead panned, “You’re not pizza.”

“We would have picked it up.” Lando laughed, “Poe called us when he landed and said you might need reinforcements.”

“Godfathers to the rescue.” Murmured Chewie with a grin.

“Come in, come in,” Ben gestured, reaching out with back slaps and hugs for Chewie and Lando.

“The boys are in the bathroom washing up.” Ben explained pointing down the hall. Realizing that Rey was with the triplets, Ben continued, as he reached for the back of his neck, “Their teacher volunteered to help me home with them.” A subtle blush creeped high on Ben’s cheeks.

Noticing his discomfort and surprised by this information, Lando, a sly smile forming on his face, “The teacher you’ve been crushing on the past couple of months?” He asked deviously.

Chewie laughed, slapping his knee, “Oh, we are so going to embarrass you, boy.” 

Ben chuckled earnestly, “Please go easy on me, I really like her.”

Guffawing the friends couldn’t contain their glee.

“Please, sit down. I’m going to go check on them.” Ben urged pointing the pair towards the living room and then turning quickly, Ben raced down the hall.

~§§§~

As Ben sidled into the bathroom, three guilty faces looked up at him apprehensively.

Stunned, Ben burst out, “Oh!” as he tried to comprehend the chaos that unfolded in front of him.

“It was Kylo’s idea!” Randy said excitedly, pointing at his brother.

Kylo’s eyes bugged, Matt interrupted, “Was not Randy, you dared Kylo to try the hair gel.”

Kylo looked up at Ben, “I just wanted my hair to be fancy like yours, Uncle Ben.” he rambled, “Please don’t be mad.”

Laughing, Ben looked at all three nephews, “I’m not mad and it looks like Miss Rey already cleaned you up, pretty well.” 

Standing, Rey threw Ben a wink, “You really have made quite an impression on these three, in a good way, I think!” 

“You really think so?” Ben smiled at Rey, his eyes crinkling in relief.

“Pizza, Uncle Ben?” Kylo asked, tugging on Ben’s sleeve.

Shaking his head, “No, actually the pizza is not here yet.” Ben went on, looking down at Randy and Matt, “It was your Godfathers at the door.” 

Before Ben could finish, Randy and Matt took off like a shot out of the bathroom. Following his brothers, Kylo ran after them.

“Godfathers?” Rey asked with an inquisitive grin.

“Poe called them. Thought I could use some reinforcements!” Ben mused while looking down at Rey, “Wow, all I can smell is me on you.”

Lowering his voice, Ben teased Rey, “I like it.”

Biting her lip, Rey glanced from Ben’s eyes to his mouth, “Well, I kind of like it, too.” 

Ben grabbed Rey’s hand and led her out of the bathroom, with a small laugh and a smug smirk on his face. Tiny voices vying for attention and good natured laughs drifted down the hall.

Ben paused and whispered, his tone dulcet, and his oh so distracting dimples again, on display, “Come and meet the family.”

Nodding, Rey walked with Ben, hand in hand, into the living room.

Turning to greet the two Godfathers and not believing her eyes, Rey loudly shrieked, “ ** _CHEWIE_**!”

~§§§~


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A subtle shift in the atmosphere shook Rey, her whole world tilted on its axis, her mind suddenly feeling fuzzy as an uneasiness slowly descended around her. 💛❤️🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Song Inspiration - Love Theme from The Godfather
> 
> Nino Rota

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~ 

  
  


Three things happened at once. 

The triplets, excitedly fawning at the arrival of these two guests, froze, at the sudden loud outburst of their normally reserved teacher.

Squeezing Rey’s hand, Ben whipped his head around in confusion, “Rey, how do you know Chewie?” He confusingly demanded.

“Rey!” Chewie and Lando whooped in unison as they sprang excitedly from the couch.

Letting go of Ben’s hand, Rey dove into the outstretched arms of Lando and Chewie. With tears in her eyes, Rey hugged her former employers. 

“I had no idea that you two are Godparents!” Rey exclaimed, brushing her happy tears off of her face.

“Rey!” Ben interrupted the joyful reunion, “Why do you know Chewie and Lando?”

Crowding about her feet, Matt, Randy and Kylo were full of questions as well.

“Miss Rey,” Matt laughed, as he grinned up to Chewie, “you know my Godfather?”

Shaking her head in reply, Rey addressed Matt, first, “Yes, I used to work at their garage,” looking up at Ben, “before I came to your school.”

“Ohhh!” Randy wondered, “Do they have a nickname for you?” 

  
Without waiting for a reply Randy pointed at both Matt and Kylo, “We all have nicknames!”

“That’s right, you little nerf herder,” Lando laughed heartily sliding a high five to his Godson, the sharp smack of palms hitting one another rang out.

Fondly looking down on Matt, Chewie grinned, “How is my little radar technician doing? Still drawing submarines?”

Matt excitedly replied “Yes, Uncle Chewie!” Darting from the room, the blond tyke ran to the foyer to grab his backpack. Pulling out the picture that Mr. Finn tucked in his bag earlier, Matt proudly presented Chewie with his artwork.

Turning to Kylo, Lando placed his hands gently on both of the toddler’s shoulders, “How’s our little starfighter doing?” Lando grinned as he pulled Kylo in for a quick hug, “Did you see the most recent Galaxy Wars movie yet?”

Enthusiastically, Kylo explained, “Uncle Ben is supposed to take us to the big movie theater next Saturday!” Turning towards Ben, Kylo asked, “Can Miss Rey come with us too?”

Jumping up together, the triplets chanted, “Please, please, please!”

Randy piped up, “Miss Rey, what is your nickname?”

Chuckling softly, Rey looked down at Randy, “My nickname is scavenger.” The tone of her voice shifting, struggling to choke back a sob, “I’m really good at fixing things that other people discard.”

“Discard?” Kylo questioned, as a little yawn meeped from his throat, “What does that mean?”

Carefully, holding her emotions in check, Rey answered, “It means to throw away.”

Immediately sensing Rey’s discomfort, Ben sat down on the overstuffed couch. Eyeing Chewie and Lando, Ben implored, “Rey!” patting the space next to him, “Please.” 

A troubled look passed between Lando and Chewie as Rey moved to sit next to Ben.

“Hey,” Rey, marveled out loud, composing herself, turning towards Ben, “I didn’t know your family was my family!” 

Grasping both of Ben’s hands, needing to tether herself to something solid and clear, Rey wondered, “How come we have never met before?” 

Ben gradually turned his gaze upon Rey and met her, eye to eye. 

“I’m not quite sure.” Ben slowly replied as he reached to tuck an errant strand of hair behind Rey’s ear. With a small shrug of his shoulders, his full mouth pressed into a tight smile, he glanced up at Chewie and Lando, “This is Rey, who worked at the garage?”

Lando nodded, a full smile broke across his face, “You would have met her sooner if you bothered to stop by Bespin, back in the day.” 

Ben’s brow furrowed, “Wait, Rey’s Jakku Speeder,” Ben asked, a small chuckle escaping his lips, “You guys gave that to her, didn’t you.”

“Yes,” Chewie responded, rolling his eyes, “When Rey graduated from university this past spring.” 

“Ah.” Ben sighed cryptically, glancing at his watch, “I’m going to check on the takeout. The pizza should have been here by now.” Ben slowly stood and made his way to the kitchen to fetch his phone.

A subtle shift in the atmosphere shook Rey, her whole world tilted on its axis, her mind suddenly feeling fuzzy as an uneasiness slowly descended around her. 

How did she not know that her former employers were Godparents? What is Ben’s connection to her Speeder? Rey sensed a terrible feeling of dread that threatened to claw its way out of her chest.

Coughing, Chewie interrupted, “I think we need to get these boys home!” Glancing out the window, Chewie nodded, “The storm seems to be picking up again.”

“Matt is that you I smell?” Lando grimaced as he bent to sniff the toddler’s hair, trying to lighten the mood.

Bashfully smiling, Matt shook his head, yes, I smell just like Uncle Ben!”

“Let me help you put that cowl on,” Rey offered, bending over to Kylo. Patiently standing still, Kylo raised his arms as Rey pulled the black sweater down over his head. 

Running her fingers gently around his collar to free his now staticky hair Rey whispered, “Thanks for being the ‘special helper’today. The blinding smile Kylo bestowed on Rey brightened her mood immediately.

“Rey, we will catch up soon.” Chewie grinned and gave Rey a quick peck on the cheek. Rey returned the gesture with a bashful smile, “Yes, I’d like that very much.”

Ben rejoined the group at the door, shaking Lando’s hand, “The delivery hadn’t left the restaurant yet, they’re backed up because of the storm.” Ben explained, “I added another pie to our first order, in case Poe and Zorii haven’t eaten yet. The restaurant is holding it for you.”

Hopefully, looking over to Rey, Ben added, “I still have another pizza being delivered here, if you want to stay.” 

“Ok.” Rey said, her head nodding affirmatively, some of the tension leaving her shoulders.

With Matt in tow, Chewie looked at the trio to make sure everyone had all of their belongings.

“Thank you, Ben!” Chewie slapped Ben’s back affectionately, “Take good care of our girl!” 

With a wink from both Godfathers over their shoulders and a chorus of goodbyes from the triplets, Ben and Rey finally found themselves alone.

  
  


~§§§~


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rey, I’m not a good man.” Ben said as he gestured for her to sit down across from him. “There are things that I’ve done in my life, choices that I’ve made, that I’m not proud of.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Song Inspiration - Star Wars: Kylo Ren's Theme
> 
> Instrumental - John Williams

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Watching as Ben quietly closed his apartment door, Rey took stock of the situation that she now found herself in, all of the insecurities and raw emotions from before bubbling back up to the surface.

“Ben, who are you?” Rey wondered out loud as she lifted her head to better meet his searching cola colored eyes, “I’m still trying to figure out what just happened!”

Grasping her hand gently, Ben led Rey back into the living room. Turning off the TV and adjusting the surround sound, Ben switched on soft background music.

“Rey, I’m not a good man.” Ben said as he gestured for her to sit down across from him. “There are things that I’ve done in my life, choices that I’ve made, that I’m not proud of.” 

Continuing lowly, Ben glanced in Rey’s direction without meeting her eyes, “Before working with my Mom and Uncle Luke at the school, I worked for the government.”

Spellbound, Rey just listened, patiently nodding for Ben to continue as she settled down on the far corner of the overstuffed sofa. Rubbing her fingers along the suede fabric, Rey tried to memorize the subtle texture, grasping at anything to keep her grounded.

“Before entering college, I was recruited for a shady organization, Supremacy, whose investors weren’t entirely ethical.” Ben huffed, a frustrated sound twisting in his throat, “Simply, they are hackers. Mostly focusing on writing code to manipulate the world’s trading markets, especially companies based out of the Republic.”

“The offer was too good to be true,” Ben nodded to himself, “So I sought out my parents for advice.” Raking his large hand through his thick hair, his gaze finally sought Rey’s. 

“My mother was still a Senator at the time.” Ben uneasily explained, “Assigned to the House Intelligence Committee. She was privy to, well things that would turn your stomach, give you nightmares.”

As if in a trance, Ben lamented, “She encouraged me to take the offer, but work under cover, to foil a plot that threatened the very existence of our way of life.”

“I was a nineteen year old kid out to save the world.” Ben paused for a protracted moment, chuckling, “Boy, was I so naive!”

Shaking his head, Ben moved along the couch, magnetically drawn to sit by Rey’s side.

Briefly recounting, “I had my formal military training at MCB Takonda.” 

Pausing, Ben hung his head, his luxurious mane falling about his face, bringing his hands up to rub his large palm across his face, Ben’s shoulders sagged, as if he was carrying the weight of the world. 

“I’m really good with code.” Ben laughed, sardonically, “It helped me advance through the ranks very quickly, until I worked under the direct leader of Supremacy, a tyrant of a man, Tereus Snoke.”

“It was about five years ago.” Ben remembered, the moisture forming above his soft lips, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. Patiently Rey awaited the rest of Ben’s tale.

“I needed to rig a building in Southeast Alderaan to lose power for a brief period of time.”

  
Eyeing Rey, Ben continued, “Supremacy had several upper floors of the building and it was discovered that one of their offices was fortified in a way that raised alarm bells.” Quietly Ben murmured, “It was where Supremacy kept all of their most important paperwork, accounting and backup.” 

Drumming his thick fingers on his thigh, Ben went on, “There was a thumb drive that held sensitive information that needed to be retrieved. It had a list of unscrupulous donors to the _Republic!_ ” The implication of what Ben just disclosed was not lost on a Rey. 

“Their plan was to try and bribe various Republic officials,” Ben whispered, “in an attempt to further Supremacy’s domination of corrupt markets around the world. _”_

Rey’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh, what happened?” as she reached out for Ben’s hand. Looking down at the offering, Ben gripped Rey’s palm as if his life depended on it.

“My assignment went off without a hitch. Several lower ranking operatives were bagged. They were given immunity which helped to topple their superiors, including Tereus Snoke, bringing an end to the terrible influence that Supremacy had been wielding.” Ben, his voice raspy, finished, “My mission was a success.”

Confused, Rey asked, “What went wrong then?” Her question hung in the air like a guillotine’s blade about to drop. 

“Unbeknownst to me, at the time of the operation,” Ben unwillingly explained, “My father, who used to be Black Squadron Forces, was on a mission of his own, in the same city.” 

A look of deep sorrow consumed Ben’s face, “He had infiltrated a child trafficking ring that stole children from impoverished villages on the subcontinent.” 

His voice barely above a whisper, “Rey, I killed my father,” tears were freely streaming down Ben’s face now, “He was in the same building that night.” 

Rey, tentatively, leaned in to gather Ben in a reassuring embrace. Snuffling into her shoulder Ben explained, “My father was in an elevator, on the 29th floor. The power was out for no more than 15 seconds but it was enough time.” Sitting up straight, Ben looked hopelessly into Rey’s hazel eyes and finished, “He plunged to his death.”

Straightening himself out, Ben leaned back, “There were several inquiries into the incident. My mother seemed to have great sway over the various committees.” 

Looking around his apartment as if seeing it for the first time, Ben intoned, “They weren’t going to hold me responsible, Rey.” Shaking his head, “The guilt that consumed me hindered my judgement and I was given an honorable discharge, but I don’t deserve it.”

Ben’s brutally aching confession was not what Rey was expecting, by any stretch of her imagination. Hadn’t it just been earlier this morning that she started out with a lighthearted hope of just seeing Ben at the school? 

Now, Rey finds herself on the edge of a precipitous moment, the trust that Ben had placed in her by sharing this unbelievable story has her even more determined to comfort this beautiful, courageous soul before her.

Standing up in front of him, Rey soothingly ran her fingers across his scalp. Ben’s long arms encircled Rey’s knees, and drew her closer. 

Rey whispered, “Everyone deserves a second chance, Ben.” Finding the shell of his ears, Rey lifted Ben’s face so she could meet his warm toffee eyes. Defiantly she implored, “Let the past die, kill it if you have too.”

Ben shifted beneath Rey, gently pulling her down into his lap, “I don’t deserve you,” he whispered brokenly, as he urged her beautiful face towards his. Rey leaned into the warmth of his hands, her eyes closed. 

Ben’s breath ghosted her face, as he pressed tender kisses onto each closed eyelid. Breathing him in deeply, Rey countered, with a shy, “Life hasn’t been all lollipops and rainbows for me, either. You’re not alone.”

Looking up with hopeful eyes, Ben whispered, “Neither are you.”   
  


~§§§~

  
  



	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As her rescuer carried her from the apartment building, the last things she remembered were the name of the apartment complex etched in the stone above the archway “EXEGOL”, the old crone of a woman, waving her off and whispering to her rescuer, “Are you an angel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update ………💛❤️🖤
> 
> CW - Child Abandonment 
> 
> ~ Song Inspiration - Star Wars: Rey’s Theme
> 
> Instrumental - John Williams

  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~ 

_It had been 3 days since her parents left her alone._

_Shoving the heavy wooden chair across the broken tile floor was the least challenging task that confronted the determined 5 year old. Jamming the back of the chair between the yellowing Formica countertop and the refrigerator, young Rey scrambled up, reaching for the handle of the old, dirty appliance._

_Exerting as much force as her little body could muster, Rey tried valiantly to pull the fridge door open but failed, yet again. Pausing to catch her breath, a large growl emitted from her belly. Looking at the problem in front of her, Rey racked her brain for a solution. Wiping her brow, the toddler, undeterred, hoisted herself onto the kitchen counter._

_Anchoring her hands on the sharp edge, Rey scooted back for a steadier position. Carefully bringing her knees up to her chest. Rey blindly wedged her toes into the crevice of the door. Pushing her legs forward, Rey was awarded with a loud swish from the seal as the heavy door swung hard into the countertop on the other side._

_Carefully sliding down, the youngling inspected the inside of the refrigerator, the coolness of the air washing over her skin. Spying the small red and white take out container towards the back, Rey greedily reached for what she hoped would be something to eat._

_Fishing a fork from the dish rack, Rey halfheartedly dug into the leftover noodles, a pungent smell permeating the box. An urgent knock on the front door interrupted the young child’s fetid feast._

_Leaving the carton on the chair, Rey heard her name being called through the walls of the shabby apartment. Finally reaching the front door, Rey stood still, looking up at the out of reach doorknob._

_The pounding on the other side got louder._

_Nauseous and afraid, Rey sunk to the floor curling up on the worn grey welcome mat. Sniffling, tears slowly leaked from beneath Rey’s eyelids, dripping along her cheek, clinging to the underside of her gaunt chin. Tunneling, her vision blurred as she succumbed to the blackness, her hunger pangs forgotten._

_“Little Rey!? Are you there?” called a muffled voice from beyond the door. Trying to listen, the tot groggily heard, “Officer, I believe there is a child in there unattended, I saw the parents leave on Thursday.”_

_“Stand back, Mrs. Palpatine”, an authoritative voice directed, “We’re going in.” Using a frame spreader and a crowbar, the first responder, dressed unassumingly in an off white henley and a beaten blue vest, expertly pried the door off of its frame._

_A paramedic carefully stepped into the bare room, and immediately spied Rey’s small lifeless body curled in a fetal position on the floor._

_Gently leaning in for any sign of life, the paramedic was relieved to hear the shallow breathing of the undernourished child. Calling ahead on the emergency radio, “I’m bringing down a child, unconscious and probably dehydrated.”_

_The warmth of strong arms surrounded Rey as she briefly aroused from her confused state. “Hey kid,” the raspy voice rumbled, “I’ve got you, sweetheart.”_

_As her rescuer carried her from the apartment building, the last things she remembered were the name of the apartment complex etched in the stone above the archway “EXEGOL”, the old crone of a woman, waving her off and whispering to her rescuer, “Are you an angel?”_

~§§§~

As Rey relayed her grim story, Ben sought out a fuzzy fleece quilt from a leather bound trunk that doubled as a side table next to where they were sitting. Safely tucking Rey into the warm blanket, Ben gave her knee a gentle squeeze and pulled her close.

A brief smile lit up Rey’s face, “When the elevator doors opened to little Kylo on the second floor,” Rey hoarsely continued, “I was so relieved that we had found him but it hurt my heart to know that he experienced even the tiniest bit of fear of being abandoned.”

Burying her head into Ben’s strong shoulder, Rey let out a long shuddering sigh. 

“Here,” Ben gently nudged Rey further onto the couch, “let me go get some water.” Rey nodded her head, her hazel eyes glassy from crying, “Yes, water sounds good.”

Quick as a flash, Ben returned with two bottles. Unscrewing the cap, he offered the first one to Rey. 

“Thank you.” Rey gulped as she quickly finished off the cold drink.

  
Snuggling back in, Ben turned to offer solace, “I’ve got you, sweetheart.” The term of endearment sparked an elusive memory but warmed Rey’s heart all the same.

Curling his body around Rey’s,“You deserve only light and love.” Ben breathed, as his chest expanded under hers, the plains of his muscled chest flush against the delicate curve of her spine. 

Quietly the pair sat entangled together, digesting each other’s harrowing experiences. Through the heavy curtained windows, both watched the fury of the storm building rivaling the intensity of the memories the pair shared with each other. Shifting Rey snuggled into the crook of Ben’s shoulder. Side by side, their bodies molded in comfort.

Finally composing herself, Rey whispered to Ben, “It was so long ago, I think my mind has blocked out most of the bad stuff.” Sadly, Rey continued, “I barely remember my parents.”

Bringing his palm up to gently cup Rey’s cheek, Ben smiled into her soulful eyes, “Be with me?” 

In reply, Rey pressed her hands into Ben’s expansive chest, clutching his shirt for leverage. Sweetly she placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Ben’s nose, “Ok.” Ducking to kiss his chin with another, “Ok.” Than left a fleeting peck on the corner of his mouth, “Ok.”

Settling further into the couch, the atmosphere hung heavy with a profound intimacy, their breathing synced. 

“Rey,” Ben hummed, his pupils blackened with desire, “I want to kiss you, right now.”

Holding Ben’s gaze, Rey leaned in, the tip of her tongue brushing over her upper lip.

“Please,” she answered with a gentle press on Ben’s soft lips, “I want you to kiss me, too.”

  
Groaning, Ben’s hands moved from Rey’s flushed cheekmto the back of her neck, his fingertips delicately swirling up to gently remove the black hair tie that secured Rey’s bun. Tenderly he combed his fingers through Rey’s silky hair, gingerly working out the knots.

Moving his hands higher to firmly grip the back of Rey’s head, Ben pulled her closer, the heat between them growing. The fleece wrapped around Rey became hopelessly tangled. Reaching to shove the offending blanket further down the couch Rey boldly slanted her mouth over Ben’s and softly urged the tip of her tongue along the curve of his generous smile. Gaining entrance, Rey licked further, her softness teasing Ben to his hardness.

Skillfully twisting, Ben positioned Rey beneath the broadness of his muscled body. The contact intensified between them. Breaking the kiss off with a laugh, Rey’s fingers sought out Ben’s waist. Shifting to accommodate, Ben grunted. 

Tugging gently to free his button down shirt, Rey murmured, as she softly brushed her fingertips over the length Ben’s abdomen, “Hmm, I want to see for myself.”

Puzzled, Ben searched Rey’s face, “See what for yourself?” he wondered breathlessly.

“Matt said you had an eight pack.” Rey giggled, as she tickled Ben’s sides, kicking the now untangled fleece blanket that migrated down to her ankles to the floor.

Crushing Rey into the couch Ben smiled wickedly, “Two can play at that game, Dosmit!” reaching under Rey’s blouse. Finding his target, Ben’s large hands smoothed across Rey’s waist, bracketing her on either side. Rey stilled, her eyes shimmering with delight, “You wouldn’t dare, Solo!”

As Ben gave a gentle squeeze, Rey’s entire body jerked, one of her legs sliding off the couch. The familiar position they found themselves in, again, had Ben’s obvious interest cradled into Rey’s wanting warmth. With a slow roll of her hips, a gentle “Oh!” escaped from Rey’s lips. 

  
Ben’s wolfish grin softened, his oh so distracting dimples prominent. Leaning down Ben’s plush lips sought Rey’s again.

  
The static interruption of the intercom didn’t deter Ben from claiming sweet victory from Rey’s yearning kiss.

  
**_“BUZZ!”_** The insistence of the call from the lobby dulled the passionate fire between Rey and Ben to a smoldering simmer.

  
“I should get that,” Ben whispered as he pulled a deep breath in through his nostrils, the lingering smell of his aftershave on Rey prickled his skin, 

  
“Sustenance, for maybe some more strenuous activities later.”

  
Before Rey could answer Ben’s cocky suggestion, her stomach rumbled with a long plaintive growl. Biting her bottom lip Rey laughed, “I guess my body heartily agrees with um, me needing, sustenance.”

A low chuckle erupted from Ben as he stood, tucking his shirt back in. Moving towards the loud buzzing, he responded into the intercom with a quick, “Come on up!” as he turned to grab his wallet on the entryway table.

  
Stretching from her spot from the couch, Rey idly walked about the living room. Raising her palm to her cheek she could feel the warm flush of her excitement, her heartbeat a crescendo, rapidly rising.

  
Peeking out the large living room window, Rey spied the light flurry of snowflakes, thinking to herself, “The storm must be quieting down.”

  
A knock on the door announced the arrival of the pizza. Bills in hand, Ben made quick work in dispatching the harried delivery man with a generous tip for working in such bad weather.

  
Drifting back into the kitchen, Ben placed the box on the marble island in the center of the space. The delicious aroma of the takeout had Rey’s stomach grumbling again. Forgoing plates, Rey snatched a couple of paper towels from the roll next to the sink and then sat down to tuck into her dinner.

  
“Want some wine?” Ben offered as the sides of his mouth ticked up in a slight grin, “I have a really good vintage, a Chianti, it pairs well with pizza,” he gave Rey a sidelong wink. 

  
“Wine sounds good.” Rey nodded, pulling a long string of melted cheese from between her teeth with a quick twirl of her finger. 

  
Ben eyed the movement as Rey slowly slurped the cheese into her mouth and pulled her finger from between her lips. “Um,” he stilled, his cheeks rapidly reddening, “Keep that up and I might just skip directly to dessert.”

  
Rey snorted, gulping down another mouthful, “Just be quick about it, I’m already on my second slice.” Realizing that what she just said didn’t come out right, Rey blurted out, “Be quick with the wine, I mean!”

  
Coming to the other side of the counter, Ben bumped Rey’s shoulder, “You know, we could have been doing this much sooner, I think.”

  
“Really?” Rey bumped back, her eyes sparkling as she reached for the pepper shaker on the counter. Looking up, through her lashes, “When did you learn that I worked at Bespin?” 

  
“A little over 2 years ago,” Ben replied sheepishly, “Lando and Chewie would go on and on about their new coworker - Rey this, Rey that.” Ben gestured with a slice of pizza in hand, “Not once did they mention you were a girl!”

Lifting her glass in a toast, Rey winked, “To us!” Ben met her glass halfway and murmured back, “To us.”

The pair finished their dinner in a companionable silence. As they cleaned up, Rey collected the paper towels while Ben crushed the takeout box. Stuffing everything into the trash, Ben reached for the bottle of wine, “We can finish this in the living room,” he suggested, stepping aside to make way for Rey. 

Walking through the doorway past Ben, Rey drifted into the living room, once again spying the framed pictures decorating the shelves of the walnut bookcases. Picking up the closest photo, Rey wistfully smiled at younger Ben, prominent ears and his oh so distracting dimples on display. Glancing closer at the picture, Rey realized that this must be Ben’s dad in the photo with him, she spied her Speeder in the background. 

As she brought the frame over to one of the lamps next to the couch, Rey wondered out loud, “What is your attachment to my Speeder?” waving the picture in Ben’s direction.

  
“Well, it was the first car that my dad taught me to drive in.” Ben somberly replied, as he approached Rey’s side, sadly looking at the picture frame in Rey’s hand, “He wanted me to practice on that car first, before he would let me take out his ‘77 Millenium Falcon Cobra.”

Paling at the words that had just left Ben’s mouth, “This is him, your dad,” Rey whispered pointing to the young man in the photo standing next to Ben, “Isn’t it?” 

Confused, Ben gingerly took the frame out of Rey’s hand, “It is, that was my dad, Han Solo.”

Thinking back on the day that Rey gained employment at Bespin, she recalled Chewie’s words, “I would trust him with my life.” Looking over at Ben, Rey felt her stomach drop, and heard herself mutter “Oh, wow, I don’t feel well.”

Watching the color drain from Rey’s face, Ben quickly braced himself against the couch as she slumped, unconscious, into his arms.

  
~§§§~


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearing her throat, Rey reached across to the side table for the picture of Ben and his dad. Picking it up, Rey traced the worn photo with her fingertips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Song Inspiration - Reunited
> 
> Peaches and Herb
> 
> “Reunited, and it feels so good  
> Reunited 'cause we understood  
> There's one perfect fit  
> And, sugar, this one is it  
> We both are so excited 'cause we're reunited, hey, hey”

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Carefully laying her across his couch, Ben fell to his knees and whispered, shaking her shoulders gently, “Sweetheart, wake up.” 

  
Ben was awarded with a soft mumble from Rey, “I’m good, I’m good.”

Once again the apartment was filled with the sound of the intercom buzzing.

“Now what?” Ben thought frantically. Not bothering to ask who it was he quickly responded by just hitting the button to let this unexpected visitor in.

  
Kneeling by Rey’s side once more, Ben repeated, “Sweetheart, I’ve got you.”

Slowly rousing Rey looked up towards Ben’s anxious eyes. “I’m so sorry, Ben. I don’t know what came over me,” Rey sighed as she pushed her hair behind each ear. Pulling herself up further, Rey sat up on the couch.

Searching her eyes, Ben asked, “Rey is that something that happens frequently to you?” 

Shaking her head no, Rey drew her mouth into a tight line, “I do remember fainting when I lived with my last guardian, Mr. Plutt, but that was because he would withhold food,” Rey gestured with air quotes, “when I didn't obey his orders.” 

Ben couldn't decide which was more horrifying, Rey passing out from hunger or the monster that held back food.

A sharp knock on the door interrupted the pair.

“Ben, I feel like I have been nothing but trouble for you today,” Rey exclaimed her eyes moving towards the door, “You should probably answer that.” 

Before moving from the sofa Ben reached out for Rey’s hands. Holding each palm tightly, Ben drew them to his lips and gently pressed soft kisses across her knuckles.

“Oh Rey, you are no trouble at all,” Ben smiled, eyes crinkling, dimples on display, “I think you were just a bit overwhelmed with all of the excitement from today.” Moving to answer the insistent knocking, Ben hastened to the foyer.

“Don’t move.” Ben urged over his shoulder as he swung open the front door.

At the sight of his mother, Ben’s brows shot up into his hairline, “Mom! What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in dear?” Leia Organa asked quietly, quickly brushing past Ben, shaking the moisture off from the storm, “I have some news.” Stepping into the living room, Leia greeted Rey, “Oh, hello dear,” Leia smiled, “I’m glad you're still here.” 

Ben leaned over to help his mother with her white quilted, fur-trimmed jacket, “Let me get this for you, Mom,” as he slipped her coat off and turned to hang it in the foyer closet. “How did you know Rey would be here?” Ben demanded, a soft blush coloring his cheeks.

“I spoke to Chewie and Lando, after they picked up the triplets.” Leia said cryptically, “They are on their way back,” glancing at her watch, “they should be here any minute.”

Rey curiously watched the exchange between mother and son. Leia throwing a glance in Rey’s direction asked, “Are you ok? You look a little flushed,” Leia pointed out with a brief smirk.

Now Rey’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline, looking to Ben for help, Rey answered her boss, “I’m fine, Leia, really, just fine!” 

“Good, good.” Leia called as she sat down on the overstuffed couch, patting the cushion next to her, Leia indicated for Rey to sit. “Please join me.”

Wordlessly Rey complied with the diminutive woman’s request and joined her on the couch. 

“Ben,” Leia directed, “why don’t you call down to the lobby and let Mitaka know that Chewie and Lando can come straight up.” 

Mechanically Ben reached for the phone and rang the apartment’s concierge, “Hi Mitaka, I am expecting my uncles,” he softly spoke into the receiver, “Please send them right up.” 

A cheery “Righto!” could be heard in response. Hanging up the phone, Ben wound his way to join Rey and Leia on the couch, occupying the opposite side from Rey.

“Mom, should I be worried, what’s going on?” dread creeping across Ben’s handsome features.

“Well,” Leia started, her hands twisting in a nervous gesture, “it is a very long story, one which I was just apprised of the outcome tonight.”

Looking between the surprised pair Leia reached for Ben and pulled him in for a tight hug.

Rey watched as quiet tears began to steam down Leia’s care worn face. 

Looking over to Rey, Leia grimaced and gently pulled back from her son’s warm hold.

  
“I don’t understand.” Ben quietly spoke as he gently brushed his mother’s tears away, his large thumbs swiping over her cheeks, “What happened?”

“Ben,” Rey whispered, tugging on his sleeve, “I think I can shed some light on what is going on.” Looking to Leia for permission, the older woman nodded for Rey to continue.

Clearing her throat, Rey reached across to the side table for the picture of Ben and his dad. Picking it up, Rey traced the worn photo with her fingertips.

Tears blurring her vision, Rey looked up to find Ben’s warm toffee eyes. “Oh Ben,” Rey sobbed as she glanced at Leia, “Your dad is alive.” 

Stunned, Ben choked out vehemently, “No. I was at the briefings. I read through all of the reports.” 

“I know honey, me too.” Leia cried, reaching again to pull Ben in a fierce embrace.

“Ben, I know it,” Rey hiccuped, wiping her own tears on her sleeve, realization dawning across Rey’s face, “I’ve met him, and I think I’ve met him more than once.”

Taking a deep breath Rey continued, “The first day I was hired at the garage, I assisted Chewie with a rebuild of an engine.” Closing her eyes at the memory, Rey recalled, “We struggled a bit with it and I suggested to Chewie that maybe we should bypass the compressor.”

Ben interrupted with a loud groan, a tiny grin played about his mouth, “I told Chewie that, like a thousand years ago.”

Reaching out, Leia shushed her son, “Please, go on Rey.” 

Rey continued her fascinating tale, “Chewie explained to me that the owner of the car didn’t like, um,” struggling for the right word Rey laughed shrugging her shoulders, “entanglements. At the time I thought he meant that the owner was a smuggler, a scoundrel.” 

Taking a breath Rey met Ben’s eyes, brimming with unshed tears, “I really needed that job, and it was implied that the terms of my employment relied on my utmost discretion.”

Remembering her first interaction with Han at Bespin, Rey grinned, “I almost took his eye out with a screw gun,” throwing her hands up to cover her mouth.

  
It was Leia’s turn to let out a watery laugh, “I bet he had some choice words for you that day.”

Rey agreed, shaking her head, “Something along the lines of watch it, kid.” 

Ben joined with his own low chuckle, “Sure sounds like the old man,” tears began to leak from the corner of Ben’s eyes.

Rey mused sardonically, “And all this time, I thought Chewie and Lando were working for the Mob.” At this confession, both Leia and Ben together, laughed out loud. 

Turning to face Rey fully, Ben once again reached for her hand, “You recognized him, in the picture, didn’t you?” 

“I did,” Rey breathed in deeply, centering herself, “Your Dad, Ben!” She smiled, at the mother and son before her, “You get a second chance!”

  
The import of the words were not lost on Ben, “Oh Sweetheart.” Ben murmured as fresh tears streamed down his face unchecked. Blindly, reaching out to his mother and Rey, Ben’s impressive arm span lovingly encircled the pair.

The moment stretched thin, as a quiet rap on the door interrupted.

Without moving from the safe haven of the couch, Ben called, “It’s open.”

The paneled door slowly pushed inward. Charlie Bacca entered first, ducking to clear the top of the door frame. Following, Lando Calrissian stepped through the entrance, shaking off the snow, he grinned, “Surprised to see us again so soon, Ben?”

Slowly standing to greet his uncles, Ben heard a familiar voice announce, “Look your worshipfulness, I can explain...” the words trailing off as Han Solo stepped into Ben’s apartment.

Leia jumped off the couch and launched herself into the waiting arms of her husband. 

Effortlessly lifting Leia up in a spin, Han soundly kissed his wife hello. 

Separating, the pair paused for a moment to really soak each other in. Gently slapping Han’s arm, Leia reprimanded, “You, you, scruffy looking nerf herder,” relief evident in her eyes, Leia continued, “don’t ever do that again.” 

Crinkling his eyes, Han smiled looking down into Leia’s beaming face, “You can’t get rid of me that easily, Princess.”

Seeking her hand, for reassurance, Han tugged Leia against his side, just under his arm and turned to greet his son.

Rey watched as Ben straightened himself to his full height, and approached his father. Han reached out slowly, cupping his son’s cheek. 

A single word was torn from Ben’s lips “Dad.”

  
“I know,” came the raspy reply, as Han pulled Ben in for a hug.

Feeling a small squeeze on her shoulder, Rey looked up to meet Chewie’s eyes. Indicating to Rey to follow him, she nodded and turned, making her way into the kitchen with Lando trailing behind, affording the newly reunited family a moment of privacy.

~§§§~


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if in a fog, Rey reached out to trace Han’s face, sobbing she choked out, “You were my angel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Song Inspiration - Angel
> 
> Sarah Mclachlan
> 
> “In the arms of the angel  
> Fly away from here  
> From this dark cold hotel room  
> And the endlessness that you fear  
> You are pulled from the wreckage  
> Of your silent reverie  
> You're in the arms of the angel”

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~ 

“So, where does Ben keep the hard stuff,” Lando smirked as he opened up the refrigerator for inspection, “cause I think we all could use a stiff one, pronto.”

In response to Lando, Rey gave him a big shrug, “Not sure, this is my first time here at his place.”

“Rey,” Chewie interrupted throwing a baleful look at Lando, “you made the connection right away, didn’t you?” Squeezing her shoulder, “The picture in the living room, I knew if you took one look at it, the pieces would fall into place.”

Looking up to answer Chewie’s question Rey responded, “I did, I was more confused about my Speeder at first, but the second I spotted Han, I didn’t know what to think.” 

Setting her elbows on the marble island Rey hung her head between her hands, “And if that isn’t enough, I have been under the assumption, this whole time, that you and Lando,” Rey glared over in his direction, “were collaborating with the Mob.” 

Lando and Chewie roared in laughter at this little nugget of information.

Moving to place his warm hands on both sides of Rey’s shoulders, Lando whispered conspiratorially, “We work with Han,” winking over at the surprised expression on Rey’s face, “we are part of Balck Squadron Forces as well!” 

Entering the kitchen, Ben cleared his throat, “Why don’t we move this discussion into the living room,” he urged, opening the cabinet to retrieve glass tumblers.

Reaching out to assist, Ben flashed a grateful smile at Rey as she collected three of the six glasses. Following Chewie and Lando, Rey placed the tumblers on the low coffee table in the center of the room. 

Seated on the overstuffed couch, Leia drew closer to Han. Chewie settled on the worn out leather chair, with Ben and Lando retrieving chairs from the dining room for themselves and Rey.

Walking behind the couch, Ben reached for a bottle of whiskey stashed on one of the higher bookshelves. As Ben presented the ornate bottle to his father, he remarked, “I’ve been saving this for a special occasion.” The broad smile on his face conveyed just how special this occasion was. 

Examining the label, Han smirked, “Ah, Corellian, the good stuff!” as he twisted off the cap and generously poured the whiskey into each of the tumblers.

“A toast,” Han smiled raising his glass, “My mission is over!”

“Over?!” Leia exclaimed, unbelievably, “What do you mean, you were able to disrupt the child trafficking ring??” 

“Not just disrupt, totally take it down.” Han replied, knocking back his drink in one go, his hand gesturing. 

As he poured himself another, Han began, “About five years ago, when I had to disappear,” he sadly looked in Leia and Ben’s direction, “I discovered the unlikely leader of this awful organization from encrypted information gathered at the same building where Ben was running his operation in Southeast Alderaan.” 

Swishing his drink, Han raised his glass to take another large gulp, “The higher ups needed someone to go in as a double agent, someone that this despicable human would trust.” 

Han glanced over at Leia, “It was Palpatine the whole time.” This information stunned both Chewie and Lando. Shaking his head affirmatively, Han mentioned that he had been in contact with her, one other time.

Han went on, “It was something like 15 years ago, when your office ran that sting to root out the bribery scandal happening within Niima Outpost’s Child Protective Services.” 

Leia nodded, “I remember, you weren’t expecting to recover anyone that night but somehow you saved a little girl.” Meaningful glances passed between Lando, Chewie and Han.

Han smiled grimly, “The ironic thing is that the ringleader’s call to CPS back then was what had brought me to the building in the first place. The old crone knew that her drug addict tenant and his girlfriend left their 5 year old alone and didn’t bother to call CPS until after three days to report the abandonment. Palpatine didn’t want any neighborly entanglements.”

Quite a few mixed emotions played across the faces of Leia and Ben and in particular, Rey, as they listened to Han’s sordid tale.

Ben moved his chair closer to Rey’s, noticing the bright tears she was struggling to keep at bay, he reached for her hand, “Is everything ok, Rey?

Shaking her head slowly, puzzling out the information she just heard, Rey whispered, “Palpatine, Niima Outpost, ...Exegol.”

Surprised, Han looked over to Rey, and uttered back in response, “Exegol!”

A sudden stillness descended upon the room as both Rey and Han looked at each other more closely. Slowly standing in unison, the pair came together.

As if in a fog, Rey reached out to trace Han’s face, sobbing she choked out, “You were my _angel!_ ” 

Taken back by Rey’s pronouncement, Han was rendered speechless and all the more so as Rey reached to properly hug her rescuer from so long ago.

“What are the odds?” Chewie said, to which Han replied, finding his voice,”Never tell me the odds!” as he returned Rey’s hug with gusto.

Another wave of tears tumbled down Rey’s face, turning towards Ben she allowed herself to be engulfed in his warm embrace. 

The relief in the room was palpable. Walking back over to Leia, Han reached out and pulled her in for a hug. Chewie and Lando both surrounded Ben and Rey with back slaps and words of happiness.

The door to Ben’s apartment unexpectedly swung open, startling everyone in the living room, six pairs of eyes pulled towards the hallway.

In walked Luke Skywalker demanding, “Where’s Han?”

“He’s right here!” Chewie grumbled with delight, slapping Luke on the back, “He’s right here.”

~§§§~


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grateful for the slowness of their descent, Rey reveled in Ben’s presence. Crowding Ben into the corner of the lift, Rey teased Ben once more nuzzling into his bare neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Song Inspiration - “Like a Hurricane”  
> Neil Young
> 
> “ I am just a dreamer, but you are just a dream  
> You could have been anyone to me  
> Before that moment you touched my lips  
> That perfect feeling when time just slips”

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~ 

Rey, snuggled further into the warmth of Ben’s embrace on the overstuffed, suede couch, marveling at story after story from the eclectic group gathered in Ben’s living room.

“Leia, Chewie” Han laughed, his eyes twinkling, “do you remember the time we showed up at Lando’s old place, Cloud City, unannounced!”

Lando guffawed loudly, winking, “You guys were always doing that.” Smiling fondly at Leia, Lando continued, “Leia, no matter where you went you always looked absolutely beautiful.” 

“Hey, stop flirting with my wife,” Han scolded with a laugh, “I remember it was pretty cold there, freezing!”

“All I know is I almost lost my hand at that place!” Luke interjected, “Good thing Chewie was around to pilot us all out of there.”

Another round of hearty laughter broke out amongst the friends.

“Hey,” Ben whispered to Rey, “Hanging in there?”

“Hmm, hmm.” Rey hummed, “I can’t believe how this day turned out.”

Clearing his throat, Ben stood with an exaggerated stretch, “Gee, I wonder if the school will be closed tomorrow?” he directed to his mother & uncle.

“Schools closed for Tuesday and Wednesday, I already sent out the email blast to the parents and faculty.” Luke announced. Smiling kindly, “Besides, in light of this unexpected reunion, I think we could all use a little time to catch up with one another.” 

Rising, Chewie and Lando shook hands with Ben and each gave Rey a kiss on the forehead. “You two, don’t be strangers, you hear,” Chewie admonished, “I expect to see you both at the garage soon.”

Finishing off her drink, Leia placed the tumbler on the coffee table and turned to Rey, “You make a good match for my Ben.” Walking to the foyer, Leia retrieved her jacket.

“Mom!” Ben complained, with a smug grin, “We literally haven’t had a first date yet.” Leia laughed smugly, swatting at Ben’s forearm. 

“Well, get to it!” Han interrupted, making a popping noise, his pointer finger snapping out of his mouth. Grabbing Leia’s hand, Han led her out of the apartment, “Clearly Rey is fabulous, stunning, perfect!”

Rey threw her hands over her face, smiling bashfully. The embarrassed couple followed Ben’s parents and Luke to the door.

Luke just laughed, slapped Ben on the back and trudged behind Han and Leia towards the elevators, throwing a “Good night!” over his shoulder.

Ben gently closed the door, “I thought they’d never leave!” Glancing at his watch, “How is it already ten!?”

“Wow!” Rey grinned, shaking her head, “Time flies, yada, yada.” Crossing to wrap her arms around Ben’s midsection, “Your family and my family, they certainly are extra!”

Agreeing with a sigh, Ben held tightly to Rey’s embrace.

Without letting go, Rey moved her head against Ben’s chest. Listening to the steady drum of his heartbeat, Rey whispered, “I probably should get going.”

Ben’s breath drifted over the back of her neck, goose flesh alighting across Rey’s body, “Do you have to?” he asked, tucking his chin on her shoulder.

Breaking apart, Rey responded, halfheartedly, “It’s been a long day.” 

Ben refused to let go of the hug, “Just a few more minutes of cuddling, I finally have you all to myself.” he murmured, his eyes searching Rey’s face, settling on her slightly upturned mouth.

Distracted by his oh, so adorable dimples, Rey’s eyes were magnetically drawn to the gentle smirk of Ben’s luscious lips. As if propelled by some mystical Force, Rey leaned forward into Ben’s space. 

Gently cupping her cheek, Ben met Rey halfway to press a lingering, hot kiss on her lips. Indulging for a moment, Rey allowed access to Ben’s softly searching tongue with a bold twirl of her own. Instantly, the smouldering tension between them bloomed into a fiery cascade of need. Ben’s hands urgently traveled the expanse of Rey’s back, the left pulling her closer into his body, and the right settling firmly beneath her beautiful bottom, tantalizingly close to the seam of her jeans. 

Grazing her teeth gently along Ben’s lower lip, Rey pulled a soft whimper from him, “Keep that up and you’ll be the death of me!” Ben grinned. 

“I really think we should slow down a tiny bit, Solo,” Rey replied hesitantly, shifting back on her heels.

A defeated whine emitted from the back of Ben’s throat, “Slow is good, I can do slow.” Ben’s hands snaked their way up Rey’s arm to her shoulders and then slowly slid down to meet her hands. Grasping her small palms firmly, Ben suggested, “Let me walk you down to the Speeder.” 

With a brief nod, Rey smiled and turned towards the foyer, her sensible boots were lined up on the rubber door mat next to Ben’s. Making quick work of the laces, Rey stood up reaching for her green woolen coat from Ben’s outstretched hands.

“Thanks,” Rey said to Ben as he brushed the stray hairs out from underneath her collar. Grabbing her purse, Rey let Ben lead her down the hallway towards the elevator bank.

“Friday, I promise,” Ben teased, “will be a proper date.” 

“I can’t wait.” Rey replied, as she pushed the button to call the lift to the eighth floor. The soft ding and the slide of the doors interrupted the pair.

Stepping into the elevator car, Ben hit the button for the parking garage.

Grateful for the slowness of their descent, Rey reveled in Ben’s presence. Crowding Ben into the corner of the lift, Rey teased Ben once more nuzzling into his bare neck. 

Decidedly unfazed by her gesture, Rey questioned, “No more fun and games, Solo?”

“Oh, it will be all fun and games,” Ben smiled wickedly, “the moment I throw you over my shoulder and drag you right back up the stairs.”

Rey’s laughter was like jeweled chimes dancing in the wind, “Empty threats are all I hear, Ben.” Rey playfully tucked two fingers into the waistband of Ben’s pants.

Upon reaching the sub level of the underground garage, Ben directed Rey over to the Visitors Parking area.

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Ben said as he leaned in to steal another kiss, “please let me know when you get home.”

“I will!” Rey nodded, opening the car door to slide into the driver’s seat.

Pulling her fob from her bag, Rey inserted the key into the ignition. Turning the key, the Speeder let out a shuddering groan. Ben moved back to the driver’s side door. 

“Try pumping the brakes halfway.” Ben instructed, memories of his time tinkering with this car flooded his mind. Trying again, to get the engine to turn over, Rey turned the key but to no avail.

Frustrated by the turn of events, Rey jumped out of the car, stamping her foot, “I just replaced that assembly, ugh, now what.”

“Rey,” Ben smiled devilishly, “I can definitely think of a few things.”

Quick as a flash Ben had Rey flung over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and was sprinting back towards the elevator bank.

“Benjamin Solo!” Rey squeaked meekly, “Put me down, this instant!”

Snickering, Ben readjusted his hold without listening to Rey’s request. As Ben maneuvered his hands to grasp under Rey’s knees and arms, Rey slid her hands firmly around Ben’s muscled neck.

Carefully, Ben stepped back onto the elevator. Rey obliged by pressing eight, again. The air between them, charged once more. Ben’s steady breathing marking the passage of the floors, swiftly the elevator rose to its final destination. 

Gently placing Rey’s feet to the ground, a frisson of heat passed between them, their eyes held each other’s gaze. 

“I guess we will see Chewie and Lando a lot sooner than expected.” Ben laughed urging Rey down the hallway, back to his apartment. As Ben pushed the door open, Rey froze for a moment, her brain catching up with all of the decisions her heart had been making up until now.

Seeing Rey hesitate, Ben whispered sweetly, “I’ll take the couch.”

“Oh, it’s not that,” Rey responded, a blush spread across her freckled nose, “I was just thinking how large one of your tee shirts is going to be on me.”

With a throaty growl, Ben grabbed her hand and pulled Rey down the hall to his bedroom. Stepping through the door Rey was immediately greeted with a large king size bed made up with a soft looking grey flannel comforter. 

Marveling, “Why do you need so many pillows, Solo?” Rey wondered out loud, reaching for one of the six that adorned the headboard. 

Folding himself behind her, Ben pulled Rey close, “The bed looked silly with just four!” he grinned into her shoulder. “You don’t mind sharing?” Ben asked softly.

Turning, Rey answered with a shy, “I can share.” 

With a chaste kiss to her lips Ben murmured, “Oh, Sweetheart.”

~§§§~


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Song Inspiration - Sweets (And Other Things) 
> 
> Instrumental - Gil Askey - Mahogany Soundtrack

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~ 

“Uncle Ben, I want to sit next to Miss Rey,” Kylo implored, stamping his foot, looking over to his uncle, eyes hopeful. Returning from the kiosk with the freshly printed ticket, Ben settled his nephew with a tight smile.

Rey winked, reaching over to ruffle the obstinate child’s dark wavy hair, “Wow, Kylo, your hair feels so soft, have you been doing something different?”

Turning to look up at his teacher, “Yes Miss Rey, Uncle Ben helped me with the gel this morning.” Kylo’s face broke out into a beaming smile. Looking back up at his uncle, Kylo requested again, “Uncle Ben, I want to sit next to Miss Rey!”

Laughing, “Hey, calm down little man,” Ben answered, patting Kylo’s shoulder gently, “Let’s look at the concession counter for snacks first.”

“Randy, Matt come over here.” Ben called to the other two triplets who were giddily running around a promotional cardboard figure of Galaxy Wars’ villain, the Knight of Ren.

Both of the boys stopped in their tracks, heeding their uncle’s call. 

Complaining to Randy, Matt lamented, “He’s not really a bad guy he just needs to turn from the Dark Side.” 

Reaching for Rey’s hand Randy pointed over to the display, “Miss Rey, don’t you think Uncle Ben looks like him?” 

Rey, glancing at the cardboard cut out, answered, “Kind of hard to tell with that sinister helmet on.”

“Oh,” Kylo interrupted, grabbing Rey’s other hand, “Wait until you see him with his helmet off!” 

“What does sinister mean?” Randy wondered out loud, pulling Kylo and Rey to catch up with Matt and Ben at the counter. With a huff of glee, Randy and Kylo let go of Rey’s hands to press their little noses up to the glass case.

Three sets of eyes bulged at the candied confections before them. 

A chorus of “I want!” erupted from the excited trio.

“Alright, one at a time,” Ben smiled, “Matt, you’ll have....”

“Can I please have cotton candy?” the blond requested, a shy smile spread across his face.

“Certainly!” Ben laughed, turning to Kylo, “Zuko, what will you have?”

“Those marshmallow treats look good, Uncle Iroh!” Kylo snickered, pointing to the back of the case.

Ben looked up from Kylo’s mischievous smile to greet the teenager behind the candy counter. Spying the girl’s name emblazoned on her shirt pocket, Ben requested, “Hi, Bazine, we’ll take one of those marshmallow treats and a cotton candy.” Looking down at Randy, Ben directed, “Your turn, kiddo.”

Randy, sweeping his eyes from candy to candy, mumbled, “I don’t see ice cream.”

Bumping into Ben’s arm, Rey smiled at Bazine, “Do you have any ice cream?” she asked, tugging Randy to her side.

“Sure, it’s in the freezer case behind me, vanilla, chocolate or strawberry?” the friendly teen nodded. 

“Can I have vanilla, it reminds me of all the snow we had all week.” Randy rambled.

Ben bumped Rey’s shoulder, “Anything for you?”

“Oh, maybe just some chocolate kisses.” Rey grinned smugly, raising her eyebrows.

“Kisses, too.” Ben blushed as he added them to the order and presented his credit card to pay.

“Rey is in charge of snacks until we are seated,” Ben instructed. “Everyone grab somebody’s hand, I don’t want to lose any of you on an escalator or an elevator” he continued, pointedly looking at Kylo.

Sheepishly, Kylo rolled his eyes, his brothers both snickering. 

As they wound their way through the theater, several older kids dashed past Rey, Ben and the kids, rudely bumping into them.

Three things happened all at once. 

The triplets, each knocked into one another, all falling to the carpeted floor in a tangled heap.

Unable to keep her balance, Rey’s arms flung out to catch herself, cotton candy and snacks flying into the air. 

Ben reflexively spun around just in time to catch Rey.

Grasping Ben’s neck, Rey righted herself, “Thanks! That could have been bad!” 

Ben laughed, “Any time you end up in my arms is a win for me!”

Realizing that her hands were empty, Rey looked down at the triplets, fearing disappointed faces.

Unbelievably all three were holding the snacks. Laughing as they pulled each other to their feet, the boys swapped snacks, each claiming the confections that they chose.

Shyly tugging on Rey’s sweater, “Here are your kisses, Miss Rey,” Matt blushed as he handed the chocolate over.

Grinning, Rey pulled the tyke into a hug, “Why don’t you sit next to me?”

A happy giggled erupted from Matt as he enthusiastically nodded his head “yes” looking over to his uncle, “Is that ok, Uncle Ben?”

Ben nodded in return directing the youngsters into the theater.

“Here we are, seats R2, thru 6,” Ben pointed, Rey leading the boys into the row. Rey sat Matt on her left helping him settle with the cotton candy on his lap. 

Ben, looking down at Kylo with a wink, “Here you go buddy,” as he sat Kylo on Rey’s right, moving his marshmallow treats into the cup holder of the bright orange reclining chair. Randy settled in on Ben’s right side, already digging into his ice cream. Excitedly, with their snacks in hand, the triplets sat back to wait for the previews to roll and finally get to see the latest installment of their favorite movie series.

Rey’s eyes adjusted as the lights dimmed, the strains of the sort of familiar theme began to rise over the opening scene. Intrigued, Rey watched as a broken helmet was being forged back together.

Large hands ensconced in tight fitting leather gloves grasp each side of the helmet. Fascinated, Rey gets the first glimpse of the actor that plays the villain, Knight of Ren, lifting the helmet to set it snugly over his face.

“Oh!” Rey lets the exclamation slip out, her hand flying to her mouth, covering a giggle.

Three sets of eyes swivel to her direction, the triplets, all with smug smiles, snicker softly. Matt pats Rey’s arm, leaning in, he giggled, “Ren really looks like Uncle Ben and you kind of look like the girl hero, the Last Jedi.”

Nodding back to the child, bringing her finger up to her lips to quiet him down with a smile, Rey glanced to her right, over Kylo’s head. 

Eyes twinkling, Rey throws Ben a meaningful smile, biting softly on her lower lip. Ben returns her look with a devilish grin of his own, a quiet laugh escaping his beautiful mouth, his oh, so distracting dimples lighting up his face.

~§§§~

The boys enthusiastically joined the scattered applause erupting across the theater as the credits rolled up on the movie.

“I didn’t realize this would be a kissing movie, Uncle Ben,” Randy grumbled climbing out of his seat, “Yuck!”

Laughing at his nephew, Ben pulled Randy’s beanie from his pocket and adjusted it on his head, “You might not think kissing is so bad when you are older.”

Redirecting the conversation, Rey pointed out, “Randy, I think you are right, Uncle Ben does look an awful lot like the Ren character.”

“I know, Miss Rey!” Randy grinned, “If you put your hair in three buns you could be the Last Jedi for Halloween, next year!”

Kylo interrupted, stuffing his unfinished marshmallow treats in his pocket, “You should see Uncle Ben’s costume!” 

Matt shook his head vigorously, “Uncle Ben wore it on Halloween, this year!”

Suppressing a snort, Rey chuckled, “I would have loved to have seen that!” pulling Ben to her side, encircling his bicep.

“You three were really cute this year for the school’s Halloween Parade, dressed up as Mayonnaise, Mustard and Ketchup.” Rey smiled fondly at the trio at her feet.

“It’s Catsup!” Randy said, handing his empty ice cream cup to Ben.

Kylo challenged his brother, “Nah, uh, it’s Ketchup, I should know, it was my costume!”

“That’s enough of that.” Ben quieted the pair with a playful glare.

As the group made their way out of the theater, Matt found a refuse pail and chucked his finished cotton candy cone in the chute. Before he could wipe his sticky hands on his clothes, Rey pulled wipes out of her tote and washed all three sets of hands clean.

Matt turned to Ben, buckling his vest, “Uncle Ben, you should show Miss Rey your lightsaber.”

Ben chuckled smugly at the remark, pushing through the doors of the darkened cinema lobby out into the bright sunshine, followed closely behind by the triplets. 

Rey reached over and playfully slapped Ben’s arm, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline, both laughing out loud, not quite sure how to respond to that.

§§§ 

the end

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is my very first ever completed fic. 2020 has been a bitch - so this was a wonderful, light hearted diversion and can’t thank heathyr enough for all the work she did on the Force Dyad Celebration! Please give lilibethsonar ALL THE LOVE - the artwork is just beautiful!! Thank you to Skywalkerforever for the great prompt! 
> 
> To everyone who took the time to read or comment…..…………💛❤️🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you heathyr 🥰 MyJediLife
> 
> Love to my GC - 😘  
> reyloanne, SavingWhatILove, msdes, koderenn,  
> TazWren, Cosmogonika, Galatians_4_6, BonnieSwims  
> SemperfiDani
> 
> To one of my very first friend on Ao3 👋🏻 AFCastleDefender
> 
> Characters are the property of:  
> Star Wars - DLF  
> SNL  
> ATLA  
> Harry Potter


End file.
